


I Was Always Here

by TazWren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams vs. Reality, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Gen, Genie NOT in a bottle, How do we make Kylo 'real' again?, Kylo is a genie, Loss of Virginity, Mind Reading, Other, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Waffle, Rose is a rockstar, Surprise he's real!, SwoloFic, Waffle House, Will and Wish AU, canon adjacent, seeing emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/pseuds/TazWren
Summary: Rey is an orphaned force-sensitive who finds out that she has a force bond with a man-turned-elemental. I suck at summaries, so this is going to have to do!





	1. In Which Rey Dreams Of Genie

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgement: Force Willing and Wishing are loosely based on the concepts of magic in David Eddings' [Belgariad](https://www.goodreads.com/series/40739-the-belgariad).

 

She had never intended for things to turn out the way they did.  
   
In fact, she had never intended for things to become real...after all, some dreams were much better when they stayed inside your head!  
   
But, somehow, her Will and Wish had gotten mixed up. Which is why she was lying in the grass, mixed up with this strong body, being thoroughly kissed by the tastiest lips she had imagined. And all the while her mind was going around in circles, partly from the nibbling that was now trailing from her mouth to her neck, and partly from trying to figure out how she could snap this fantasy off of her and back into the closet in her mind...the one reserved for lonely afternoons and midnight musings.  
   
But, did she really want to, she asked herself as her body curved up to meet the mouth that was doing delightful things at her open neckline. A neckline that, for some reason, seemed to be open to her navel! What was she thinking?! Of course, she had to....who knew what else her mind would let loose if she didn't quickly get on top of things. Though not being on top seemed to have distinct advantages right then.  
   
She quickly thrust the thought aside and started pulling in her focus to one point deep inside her mind. As the fantasy, she had found herself in, slowly faded she concentrated on the glowing point and drew strength from it.  
   
As she did, she pictured herself back where she was before it all happened. Back at her desk, twirling her pen idly, as she stared out of the window at the sunlit park opposite. Gazing at the sun-dappled grass and wishing she had someone to lie in it with her. Wishing she actually had someone in her life to share something like that with. Feeling so alone she could actually taste it, and wishing that sense of belonging her dreams held was actually real. That is how all this had started.

   
Only, now, she made herself turn aside and sit up straight. And she pictured pushing the feeling, previously coursing through her, behind her where she could neither see it nor feel it.  
   
That was the tricky part...if she pushed too hard she would lose the dream entirely, but if she didn't push hard enough it would take over before she could close the door in her head....the door that led to all her longings.  
   
There. She had it back under control. Breathing a sigh of relief...or was it regret?...she opened her eyes and smiled. She was back at her dull office, behind her desk, with the sun-warmed breeze floating in the window to disturb some papers. Everything was real.  
   
Until the door opened...and he walked in, stopped in front of her desk with his hands on his hips, a lazy smile on his lips, a knowing glint in his eyes....she knew those lips, those hands, those eyes....she had just locked them away!  
   
Hadn't she?

 

**

 

When Rey was a little girl, she had idolized her grandfather and she followed him wherever he went. Good thing he hadn’t been called Mary!

  
The thing with following him around everywhere though was that Rey got to see her grandfather do things in a manner that was .....well, different, to put it simply, than others. And she soon realised that not only was it different, it was very, very different. People looked up to him, treated him with awe and respect, not to mention a healthy dose of fear. Fear of what he could do if he chose to. And this made Rey very, very curious. For she wanted to be able to do everything her grandfather did, and so she pestered him to tell her what it was. He always stroked her head, smiled gently and said, "Not yet my, little lamb. Not yet".  
  
Rey was persistent though, so this went on; she would ask and he would smile and they would do it all over again, every few days, and weeks as the years passed. Until the day he came home one evening, trembling, looking haggard and not just a little pale.  
  
"Rey, come here, my lamb," he called her over to where he was sitting in front of the fire, staring into the flames. "It's time for you to learn a few things about what we do."  
  
So, it was that next day, Old Ben Kenobi started teaching Rey all about Willing and Wishing. He taught her about how their family carried a latent power, the power to harness the energies that surrounded all living things. He taught her how to use the power of her Will to make things happen, to move.  He taught her about how to use the power of Wishing to make things be. Or not be. He taught her about the power of dreams and how they could overtake and consume her if she did not control them, leaving her trapped in her own mind.  
  
However, he did not teach her ANYTHING about dreams becoming real and walking in the door and standing in front of her, all hard body, glinting eyes and lazy smiles.

 

**

 

Rey blinked and pushed her thoughts behind her. She needed to focus. She looked at the man standing in front of her desk, lounging at his ease, watching her with what seemed to be a very knowing look in his eye. Almost as though he knew what she had been thinking of a few moments ago.  
  
That wasn't possible.....was it?  
  
She nervously cleared her throat, "May I help you?"  
  
He smiled, leaned a hand on her desk, and bent forward. A lock of black hair, glossy and thick, fell across his brow, feathering across his eye.  
  
"I think the question is more, how I may help you?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"How may I help you, Rey? After all, you summoned me."  
  
Wait, what?  
  
How did he know her name?  
  
What did he mean summoned?  
  
Did he know....?  
  
How did he know?  
  
Who the heck was he?  
  
Rey's thoughts wheeled and crashed into each other, like a pack of kites attacking their prey. Her eyes flickered as though physically following the chaos inside her mind. She really should have paid more attention when her grandfather tried to teach her the ways of her Will.  
  
Realising she had not answered him, and he seemed to make no move to speak further, she attempted a response.  
  
"Uhhhrrng..."  
  
His eyebrow quirked. "Didn't quite catch that," he said, voice as smooth as the darkest cocoa she had drunk.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?" she tried again, gaining confidence when her voice did not fail her. "What do you mean summoned? I didn't ask for any temps."  
  
"I'm not a temp, Rey" he looked down at her in amusement, "You could say, I am a genie. I am YOUR genie."

 

**

 

Rey

  
She didn't want to wake up, the darkness felt so friendly. It always felt friendly, and safe.  
  
Rey  
  
She frowned. She didn't remember the darkness ever calling her name. Not even when it whispered other things to her.  
  
REY!  
  
Her eyes slowly opened, and she drew in a slow, shuddering breath. Blinking, she cast about her, trying to see where she was; she could make some sense of what was happening. For some reason, she was looking up at a bland beige ceiling, with an equally bland light fixture. That was a familiar fixture for some reason. She blinked again as she recalled that she had one that looked exactly the same in her office.  
  
“Rey?”  
  
Softer this time, her name was called again. A dark head slowly replaced her view of the ceiling and fixture, blotting out the only familiar thing she had seen in the past moments. A beautiful pale face stared down at her, midnight hair falling about it, a soft counterpoint to a starkly Grecian nose. Soft, pillowy lips moved silently above her and eyes were arrested by the movement.  
  
So beautiful. She wanted to touch them; Rey raised her hand and drew her fingers slowly across the pink lips before her hand was captured gently.  
  
"REY!"  
  
"What...what....wh..." She started up with a jerk, his voice finally breaking through, loud in her ear. Rey found that she was on the floor of her office, supported against the man who had walked in before....before she....passed out? What the....?!  
  
Pulling away from him, she scrambled to her feet and quickly backed away from him, rounding the desk to keep something between them.  
  
"What are you doing? What did you do to me?!" Rey asked angrily.  
  
He uncoiled from the floor beside her desk, slowly, keeping his hands out, like he was trying not to scare her. "Easy, you fainted....thankfully, you did not hit your head on the desk on your way down? but you did hit the floor pretty hard. You may have a concussion, or be bleeding."  
  
Rey put a hand to the back of her head, which now that she came to think of it was throbbing dully. It came away, thankfully, with no blood though she had felt a tender bump.  
  
"Here, let me have a look." Somehow he was now right next to her, though she did not remember him moving at all, and his large hands were gently touching her head. It was soothing the way his fingers slid through her hair, examining the spot where she hit herself, softly touching her scalp.  
  
Recalling herself, Rey quickly grabbed his wrists, pulling them down, as she glared at him. "Who the heck are you?!"  
  
Bending his head to peer closely at her, he smirked. "I told you, Rey, I am your…..well, call me your genie. The one you summoned. You can call me Kylo," seemingly content to leave his hands in her grasp, he continued, "Your head seems fine, but your memory doesn't."  
  
"What does that even mean? How can you be a genie?" she snapped.  
  
"Seriously? You really don't know? Oh, this is going to be such fun!" His smirk became a full-blown incredulous smile. "You should really be sitting for this, though...I don't want to risk you fainting again!"  
  
Shifting so that now he held her hands, Kylo drew a bemused Rey over to her chair and settled her in. Then, perching on her desk, Kylo leaned back and crossed his arms as he looked down at her. Rey gripped the armrests tightly, trepidation starting to hum.  
  
"When you exercised your Will today, you also got some Wishing mixed in," Kylo said, "And you should know when you do that, while you are thinking of your deepest, darkest wishes, you summon your genie."  
  
"Hold up ....why do I even have a genie?"  
  
"Your memory does seem glitchy....you've had a genie since you were 16, we were bonded by your grandfather. Do you really remember nothing?"

Rey's eyes widened, and she gaped dumbly at Kylo as her mind started to spin. 16. When she had last seen her grandfather. Before he was taken away from her forever. They told her the bus that smashed his car into bits has spun suddenly out of control, nothing anyone could have done. She shook her head, not able to speak.  
  
Kylo's manner changed, face growing serious as he looked at her. Sighing he brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, fingers carding into her hair.  
  
"He knew his time was coming, Rey. And he did not want to leave you without protection. So he made sure he bound me to you. Don't you remember me at all?"  
  
She did. She remembered him alright. Only he had never been real. He was a figment of her imagination, a dream.  
  
Rey blinked at that, as realization filtered through here, slowly straightening up and drawing away from his hand. A dream she started having after she turned 16. She looked up at him sharply - no, it couldn't be! It wasn't, this was some sort of a sick joke.  
  
Rey rapidly shook her head, anger starting to simmer in her.  
  
"No, no, I don't remember you. And furthermore, there is no such thing as a genie. I don't know how you know about my grandfather, but I have had quite enough of this nonsense. I want you to leave - please go!"  She pointed at the door, glaring up at him, willing him to leave.  
  
And he did. Quietly. Quickly. Immediately.  
  
Without even taking a step.  
  
Rey stared at the space the man who called himself Kylo had occupied, not a second ago, her mind whitening out, shutting the doors hard, leaving denial barking outside.

 

**

 

After long moments of staring into space, Rey roused herself and came to a decision. No matter what this new twist in her life was, she needed to understand more about it. And being the forward-moving person she was, Rey decided to take the bull by the horns.

Testing out a theory that Kylo only showed up when she let her mind drift in his direction, Rey allowed herself to picture his lazy smirk, plush lips begging to be bitten, and those dark eyes looking at her like she was the main feature of a dessert buffet. She certainly seemed to have been affected by his last pop-in visit...phew! Just as she was making her way to picturing the windblown strands of night falling across his brow, she heard a low chuckle behind her and whipped around, holding onto the edge of her desk lest she lost balance. Again.  
  
"Well, look who wants to take off the training wheels." Kylo quirked an eyebrow at her from where he lounged against her filing cabinet. On the opposite side of the closed office door. The closed and locked door. His arms were crossed, shirt sleeves straining to contain his biceps, fingers drumming slowly.....she almost imagined a slow march sounding in her head, keeping time with those wicked fingers.  
  
Oh snap.  
  
This was real.  
  
This was not a figment of an overheated imagination. Rey shook her head in despair as she stared at Kylo.  
  
"How is this even possible?!" she wailed, "Who the hell are you and why do you keep popping in and out of thin air?" She turned around, clutching her hair. "It must be me....maybe this is a panic attack....or maybe I'm having a breakdown."  
  
Rey's head snapped up in revelation, "That's it! This is a breakdown! This isn't real!" A slow, grin bloomed on her face as she stared out her window with wide, panicked eyes.  
  
"Sorry to burst your totally mental bubble, princess, but I am very much real," his warm baritone washed over her, both warming and chilling her at the same time.

"No! That makes no sense!” Rey shook her head in desperate denial, going on when Kylo quirked an eyebrow at her, “Go on, explain this to me, if you are real.....how the hell are you a genie? What do you mean bound to me? Why did you start showing up today?!" Rey clutched her elbows and looked stubbornly out the window, blindly eying the patch of sun-dappled grass that had featured so prominently at the start of her afternoon.  
  
She felt the heat of his body as he slid up behind her and his breath warmed her neck as he spoke.  
  
"Genies are elemental creatures; we are either born of the elements, wrought by the Force. Or we are forced into this form by someone powerful in the Force," here, his voice took on an edge, before quickly smoothening again. "Not unlike in children's stories, we can be summoned, but not from objects. I don't live in a bottle, just so you know! In your case, I was bound to your energies, so I can feel you in the Force, and you can feel me. And I can be summoned by you."  
  
He paused for a beat before continuing, "Before today, I had only felt your energy, that you existed in the Force, but never the pull. Today, you did something different; you must have known you needed me and wished it, so I was pulled to appear."  
  
Rey gulped, as her mind skittered to and the away from what she had done. Oh, she had needed him alright.

And she had a sneaking suspicion she knew what she had done to make him appear. Cheeks flaming at the memory, Rey stepped away from Kylo's alluring warmth. Pressing her hands to her face, in a useless attempt to calm herself down, she drew in a shuddering breath and let it out on a slow count. Then, needing to clarify one last thought, she turned around and fixed him with a steady look that belied the churn underneath.  
  
"If that is all true, then why don't I remember you? Or anything about the bond?"  
  
He returned her look silently, before heaving those ridiculously broad shoulders in a shrug, "Listen, I don't know, I don't make the rules. Which bugs the shit out of me sometimes, but there you have it." He waved a hand in her direction, "Look, I know that was a tough year for you and maybe you, I don't know, suppressed the memory. Maybe you suppressed the bond as well, which is why it has been silent all this while."  
  
Stepping up close to her, he slipped a finger under her chin and lifted her face. "I never forgot, though...I couldn't," his voice lowered to a whisper, "And I still remember these wide, hazel eyes like it was yesterday." He smirked as his eyes dipped to her mouth, her lips having fallen open on a gasp as she felt a surge of electricity at his touch.  
  
"Now, how about you tell me what you needed me for?"  
  
Frack.  
  
There was no way she could tell him about dreaming about his fine self every night for years, sure that she just had a ridiculously detailed imagination. There was no way she could tell him about how those nightly dreams spawned a longing for that sort of closeness in reality. There was no way she could tell him how desperately she sometimes wished the man she imagined in her fevered dreams was real and solid and in front of her.  
  
Especially not when he was.  
  
Dammit.

 

***

 

 


	2. In Which Rey Goes To Waffle House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for [Poppi_Willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppi_Willow/pseuds/Poppi%20Willow)... stay strong, stay smiling.
> 
> This story was gifted a beautiful piece of fanart, by the lovely [tm2taughtmefamlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tm2taughtmefamlaw/pseuds/tm2taughtmefamlaw), which you will see at the end of the chapter! Thank you so much! 💕

While Rey had become used to having thoughts of the man who she now knew was Kylo, lurking in her mind all through her days and nights, she was not quite prepared for the reality of him. And for his constant appearance the moment her thoughts strayed in his direction - it didn’t even take much Willing on her part, almost as though their bond was strengthening and feeding off of itself. No sooner than those eyes, or smirking lips, or that wide body popped into mind, there was Kylo himself, in the flesh so to speak.

Whether it was as she stopped to pick up her morning coffee - a strong, sweet filter that was the love child of an illicit night between a Cortado and an Espresso Macchiato - or as she stopped to eat lunch in the park outside the office, sitting on the damned patch of grass that started this all. Or whether it was when she looked around her apartment, the empty space echoing loudly into the lonely reaches of her soul, she could not stop thinking of Kylo, and he would not stop showing up.

Which incited the curiosity in Rey’s mind - if he was ‘real’ for her, was he also real for the people around her? It stood to reason that during one of these pop-ins, he was going to surprise whoever was with her.

Except.

He didn’t.

No one seemed to notice him.

For a while, Rey found it impossible to believe that a 6’4” giant, one built as wide as a firehouse, could be overlooked. And she braced herself for querying looks, probing questions. Which never came. Kylo continued to appear and disappear, seen and heard and felt only by _her_ , startling only _her_. Exactly like the imaginary friend she was chiding herself over.

One extremely disconcerting morning, as she stood there thinking deeply about Kylo, he manifested out of thin air, appearing next to her at the counter just as a woman walked right through him to go place her order. It was hard to know which of them was more aghast at the encounter - Kylo or her.

 

**  
                                                                 

“Well, we seem to have settled THAT question,” Kylo announced,  lounging against her file cabinet, seemingly a favourite spot for him.

Rey looked up at him from where she was working on her morning reports. It had gotten to a point where she could get on with her day, and she knew Kylo would always be there when she turned around unless she explicitly Willed him away or asked him to go. He was always a gentleman about that, although there was nothing gentlemanly about the smouldering looks and casual-seeming caresses he kept giving her. She was going to have to start keeping a jug of water handy if this went on much longer - she didn’t venture to think which one of them she would use it on though.

“Why do you think that is, Kylo?” she looked at him with a quizzical frown. “Does this have anything to do with the bond itself?”

He shrugged, looking down at the carpet, not meeting her eyes. She had never seen him look so uncertain. And she didn’t like it one bit.

“It could be. I mean, why would I know why I’m not real? I’m nothing.”

Rey sat back. So, that was what was bothering him. Considering that it should have been bothering _her_ , as well, Rey found it interesting that her first instinct was to make him feel better. “You are not ‘nothing’, Kylo. Not to me.” She held his eyes when, at last, they looked up and caught hers. Seeing that familiar warmth start to brew in his whiskey-coloured eyes, she sighed before continuing, “But, this is going to be weird. If no one can see you, or hear you, or feel you, how can I talk to you or...or touch you in public?”

“You want to touch me in public? I knew it,” Kylo smirked, and then quickly ducked as Rey threw her pen at his head. He laughed even as it passed through him to strike the wall. With a casual flick of his fingers, he sent it wafting back to her desk.

“Ass! You know that is _not_ what I mean, Kylo!” Her eyes snapped with fire for a brief second before dulling. “People are going to think I’m crazy! And I…I can’t share this with anyone. And I don’t know what to do about it!” Rey gritted her teeth and looked away.

“Hey, it’s okay, princess,” he replied, gently turning her face up to look at him, as he leaned against the desk next to her, his fingers soft against her chin. His liquid eyes were still warm, but a very different warmth from what usually kindled there. It made her feel safe, cared for.

“You don’t have to share me… _this_ with anyone. We’ll figure it out together.” Kylo stroked a knuckle down her cheek. “Talk to me. Tell _me_ when this gets too much for you. And even when it doesn’t.”

Rey held his gaze, nodding as she watched a smile grow on his face.

“Of course, if we were back at your place, you wouldn’t have to worry about people thinking you were nuts. OWWW!” Kylo hollered as she reached up, grabbed his nipple and twisted, a schoolyard move still held her in good stead.

Kylo glared down at her as he rubbed at his abused chest, retreating to his spot propping up the file cabinet. Rey smirked at him before shaking her head and bending back to finish her work.

He did have a point, she admitted, even if only very silently to herself. If they were in her apartment, she could talk to him to her heart’s content. And she tried not to think of what else would make her heart content. At least not until she got through her reports.

Later that evening, as she curled up on a corner of her couch, blowing on a bowl of hot soup, Rey considered another thought.

“Do you ever eat?”

Kylo looked at her from where he now lounged against a wall - the man seemed to need to prop something up all the time! - and quirked an eyebrow at her. Rey was growing to like that little microexpression of his, even as it sent waves of red across her face, knowing she had set herself up for the comment she just knew was coming.

“That depends, Princess. Did you mean food, or…?” he levelled a suggestive smirk at her, enjoying making her face burn.

“Ass!” she muttered, before whipping her head, shaking it while she looked at him with wide eyes. “No! I mean, you! I mean _you_ are an ass!”

Deciding that retreat was the better part of valour, Rey fled to her bedroom, chased by the sound of Kylo’s full-bellied laughter that slowed to a chuckle as she shut the door. She truly was lost...if his gleeful smirks and suggestive remarks didn’t get her, his beautifully crooked smile was tugging at her heartstrings, even as it lit his face up.

 

**  
                                                                                            

“No.”

Rey lifted her head up and cracked a bleary eye, casting around the early morning gloom in her room. She spied Kylo, languidly leaning against her bookshelf this time around, his arms crossed and eyes fixed on a spot at the foot of her bed.

“What?”

“No, I don't eat. I don't need food.”

Rey blinked, before wiping a hand over her face, rubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes. She swept her hair, brown and falling in waves, back from her face. It was a bird’s nest she would normally be embarrassed to be seen with, but Kylo's constant presence made being self-conscious a thing of the past. Or so she told herself.

Hitching herself up on the pillows, she settled back against the headboard before looking over at Kylo, who was still staring at where her feet might have been had she been a 6’ tall beanpole. Well, this was new.

“That's…nice to know? Why are you telling me this now?”

Kylo shrugged a shoulder. “I…you didn't talk to me again, last night, after... I thought maybe it was important for you to know the answer to your question.” He flitted a quick glance up at her before returning to his contemplation of her very forgettable duvet.

When she remained silent, Kylo sucked a corner of his generous lip into his mouth and worried at it with his teeth. He flitted another glance at her before continuing, still boring a hole through the covers with his intent gaze, “I didn't…you didn't seem to need me around after you ran in here. You didn't want me. That's…never happened before.”

Rey stared at him without speaking. In all the time since Kylo had materialized, she had only focused on his effect on her and how to function despite it. It now appeared to be more of a two-way street. Huh. Who knew _she_ could have an effect on an Elemental? Especially one as delicious as Kylo was.

Throwing back her covers, Rey slipped out of bed and padded over to him. Stepping into his line of vision, she watched Kylo blink slowly before forcing down a deep swallow as his eyes caught on her silk camisole and sleep shorts. It was a pale sea-froth green confection that skimmed and clung in all the right places, a far cry from her usual ratty t-shirt and leggings. She watched as his eyes roved over her, leaving heat flickering in their wake.

“Kylo,” she said softly, “I’m always going to want you around.”

His eyes jerked up at her words, a fire kindling in them as he devoured her with his gaze. Shifting from his place against the bookshelf, Kylo stepped closer. Rey's breath caught, she felt as though the very air between them was burning, she couldn’t get her lungs to work. She watched as his hand came up, fingertips skimming over her arm in a caress so light and yet, so heavy she felt it in her bones.

Which quickly proceeded to turn to jelly.

Her knees went weak, causing her to fall inwards into Kylo's gravitational pull, her hands coming up to support herself against his chest. He tightened his hands on her arms, so broad they spanned more than halfway up her elbow to her shoulder. The thought of the size of them caused Rey to shudder, an anticipation she was not aware of kindling, brushing closer against his firm, muscled body.

Rey could not believe what was happening, what was about to happen, her mind a haze of heat and incoherence. This was every nightly longing, from over the long years, coming to glorious life and she wasn’t going to second guess herself. Not now.

Her phone, on the other hand, had no such qualms, shattering the moment with a shrill ring that caused them to jump apart, breathing hard as they stared at each other with wide, wide eyes.

Tearing herself away, Rey picked up the phone with trembling hands, reaction setting in even as she toggled the call button.

“H..hello?” She rasped, bringing her other hand up to press against her overheated cheeks.

“Rey! Oh, did I wake you? Sorry! I thought you would’ve been up by now. I’m so excited about today!” Rose's babble filtered through the fog, snapping Rey back to herself. She pulled the phone from her ear to look at the screen, cold horror creeping through her as she registered the date.

“Rey? Hello, _Rey_?”

She hurriedly stuck the squawking phone back to her ear, rushing to reply, “Yes, I'm here, Rose, calm down!”

“How can I be calm? This is the first date you've agreed to go on since I've known you. Everything has to be perfect!”

Rey squeezed her eyes closed, a hammering starting to ratchet through her head. She had forgotten all about this, in the upheaval of Kylo's entry into her life. Rose had set her up on a blind date on the conviction that Rey needed to get out there and find true love. Rose, a dear if-oft misguided soul, had taken Rey under her 4”6’ wing way back in college and was determined that her friend find happiness. Or at least some nookie.

And Rey had finally given in and agreed, seeing no way out of it. Something that she regretted with every fiber of her being just then.

Turning around and opening her eyes, Rey saw Kylo take in the look on her face before stepping back. And then he was gone.

 

**

                                           

He remained absent all through the day, as Rey let Rose bully her into a series of masochistic rituals in the name of pampering and priming. Perhaps it was just as well; she wasn't sure she could handle Kylo watching as the hair was ripped from parts of her body that should never have been touched by hot wax.

“Aaaaargh! Seriously?! Why?” she wailed, as Rose prepared another strip, determination written on her elfin features, large rimmed glasses slipping down her button nose.

Rose sniffed, shoving the glasses back up with one hand as she levelled a glare at Rey. “Seriously? You really want to ask me that? While I’m trying to tame the frickin’ Amazon jungle here?” She slapped the strip on and yanked it off with vigour, ignoring the screech that followed her actions. “Stop being such a big baby! How have you _never_ groomed, Rey? We've been friends how long now?!”

Shoving Rose away, and clutching her arms around her aching body, Rey shook her head in misery. “Why would I put myself through this for some guy? It's not like I'm asking _him_  to come all smooth and de-furred. And why is this even necessary? It's one date, dammit! Nothing’s going to happen!”

“Not with _that_ attitude it won't. “Here, let me _do_ that, you idiot. You're going to smart like the Dickens if you don't!”

Rose smacked the back of Rey's head, pulling her arms away to help smooth on some soothing aloe gel.

As the afternoon wound into evening Rose completed her preparations, putting Rey through one pain-filled process after the other, powering through them like the pocket-sized dynamo she was. Giving in with ill-grace, Rey allowed herself to be waxed and tweezed and bleached and masked and painted and blow-dried into a fugue state, escaping into the back closets of her mind.

Which might have been soothing if not for the gnawing pull to open the door that led to Kylo.

Relief came in the form of Rose snapping her fingers in front of Rey’s face, forcing her back to the here and now. Rose was holding up a dress she had never seen before, the material a beautiful green shade similar to the silk lingerie she’d been wearing that very morning.

“What do you think?”

Rey gave the dress a sideways look before shaking her head firmly. “I think I’m not wearing a dress to go meet a guy I don't even know.” And earned herself a smack on the arm.

“You are _not_ going out in jeans, m'girl, and this is how a blind date works! I know him, so that should be good enough to for you.” Rose's eyes snapped before softening. “Poe is a really nice guy, I think you’ll like him if you give this a chance, love. I just want you to be happy, with someone who can see how special you are, and give you all the love you deserve.”

Rey's vision misted as she clutched at Rose's fingers. She knew how much Rose cared, having seen Rey through some of the loneliest times of her life. It was heartwarming that she was going through all this trouble for her, despite Rey's kicking and screaming.

“Oh, stop it! You'll ruin your makeup and we don't have the time to do this all over again!” Rose fanned at Rey's face, looking a little damp-eyed herself. “Now, go wear the damned dress! You can still do boots and that ridiculous jacket of yours with it,” she announced with finality, shooing Rey into the bathroom, not taking no for an answer.

Which is how Rey found herself walking up to a Waffle House, phone clutched nervously in the pocket of her tan, leather jacket, her caramel brown hair blow-dried in luxurious waves that spilled over the collar. The green dress, which she admitted did bring out the hazel in her own eyes, snapped around her as the wind flirted with its hem, chilling her bare and recently-tortured legs. At least her feet were warm, encased in her sturdy brown walking boots.

As she approached the door, she saw a trim, dark-haired man step away from the wall he had been leaning against, running a hand through a head of unruly curls. She would have normally thought him tall, and his tanned, bestubbled face was certainly handsome, but that would have been before Kylo. Dammit, was she doomed to compare everyone she met to him?

As though summoned by the very thought - which, let's face it, he _was -_ Rey found herself looking past the man now approaching her, straight at Kylo where he leaned against the wall in the very spot that had just been vacated.

“Hi, are you Rey?” The man broke into a brilliant white smile at her wide-eyed nod, sticking a hand out. “I'm Poe. Rose has told me so much about you!”

Turning, still holding her hand, Poe opened the door to the restaurant and showed her in. “Let's get you inside, out of this cold!”

Rey resolutely kept her eyes forward as she stepped past a glowering Kylo, his arms crossed across his chest, throwing his massive biceps in sharp relief. Gulping, she aimed a weak smile in thanks to Poe as she entered past him.

A petite waitress with a bright smile and shiny blonde curls aptly named 'Sunni’, according to her nametag, seated them in a booth. Rey let herself breathe and turned her attention to the man in front of her, and tried desperately to ignore the _other_ man leaning against the booth right alongside her date. What was it with Kylo and leaning? She was never going to get through this date with any composure if he kept this up! Kylo smirked as the thought flitted across her mind, fueling a spark of anger, and making Rey doubly determined to give Poe a fair chance.

Thankfully, Poe didn't seem to notice her preoccupation, looking at the menu instead. He looked up at her and grinned, “I can see why Rose said this was your favourite place, and suggested we meet here. Everything looks great!” he commented warmly, turning his bright smile on their waitress. “I can't make up my mind.”

Rey found herself responding to his friendly enthusiasm in like, “These really are the best I've ever had…I always get the pecan waffles.”

“If I may make a recommendation,” Sunni interjected, smiling at them both, “we just introduced a new combo with chocolate chips and peanut butter melting over it in a kind of... light-meets-dark dance. It's sinfully delicious.”

“Done!” Poe slapped the menu closed and sat back, drumming his hands lightly on the table “That's what I'm getting!”

Behind him, Kylo snorted derisively and crossed his arms again, settling in to lurk.

Despite Kylo's almost overwhelming presence, Rey found herself enjoying the evening. As they tucked into their food, Rey slowly warmed to Poe and his friendly chatter. They talked about work and their favourite movies, and shared anecdotes about Rose. He was a bright, cheerful soul and she enjoyed the easy manner with which he readily smiled, eyes sparkling as he punctuated his stories with hand gestures. She was glad she let Rose talk her into meeting him; it was nice to make new friends.

Rey froze as that thought crept in.

Friends.

She could certainly see Poe as a friend. But she didn't feel the same oxygen-depriving intensity when he met her eyes as she did with Kylo. Involuntarily, her eyes flicked over Poe's shoulder at Kylo, who was now examining his nails in a bored, uninterested manner. One that did not fool her as she took in the tense lines of his shoulders.

How dare he stand there pretending he didn't care, when clearly he did?! How dare he suck all the air out of her lungs while drawing a deep breath himself, one that flexed his chest in a manner that should be outlawed? How dare he fill her senses while she was desperately trying to pay attention to another man? How dare he make her want to get up, walk over and step into his arms?

Rey struggled to contain her confused thoughts, anger and dismay warring with each other, as it slowly dawned upon her that Poe hadn’t a snowball's chance in hell of being anything more than a friend.

For Rey was well and truly lost.

  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Love
> 
> To [deedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedreamer/pseuds/deedreamer) for beta reading
> 
> To [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite) for the lovely moodboard and beta read
> 
> To all the beautiful souls over at The Writing Den - Wishing you a very Happy New Year, my loves!


	3. In Which Kylo Tells A Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash, thank you for the lovely moodboard!

 

Kylo dogged her heels as she strode down the sidewalk, clutching her jacket against her body, furiously trying to keep herself under control.  
  
"Rey, Rey, slow down. Talk to me. What happened? What can I do? What do you need me to do?"  
  
Rey whipped her head around to glare at him, blinking back tears. She wasn't sure if they were tears of anger or frustration or something else. Not finding the words, she shook her head and sped up, stepping past him, almost trotting as she tried to put some distance between them.  
  
Kylo seemed to get the message, for he hung back, not speaking. She did not miss the fact that he kept close though, even putting his hand out whenever it looked like as she was about to run into something. Things miraculously seemed to bend around her furious path, still magical even though she knew it was him clearing the way for her.  
  
Making it to her apartment, at long last, Rey rushed up the stairs, burst through the front door, slamming and locking it behind her. She collapsed in a heap against it, weeping into her hands, tears leaking through her fingers and wetting the fabric of her skirt in spots through to the skin.  
  
She wept as it hit home how foolish she was. She was doomed to always be alone for the only man she wanted, needed, was no more than smoke and mirrors. And there was no help for it.

Though lost in her misery, Rey was not startled when she felt Kylo's large hands slowly gather her, rubbing soothingly against her back, tucking her under his chin as he crouched in front of her.

Kylo smoothed her hair back from her face, carding his fingers through the strands as he rocked her, the soothing rhythm eventually breaking through her storm, slowing down the deluge.  
  
Rey remained where she was, resting her face against his chest, his shirt soaked through by her tears and more. She sniffed, and wiped uselessly at her eyes. She could stay like this forever, she thought. Well, maybe not forever on the floor, but definitely held so close against him that his heartbeat sounded in her ear as though it was her own.  
  
"Rey, do you want to talk about it? What’s wrong? What do you need?"  
  
Wearily, she started to shake her head before she stilled. The flood of tears seemed to have released something in her, washing away the fear that had been clenching in her. What, after all, did she have to lose? It wasn't as though her genie could up and leave her. And he did deserve to know.  
  
Lifting her head, Rey looked at Kylo, her eyes steady, if still teary. She raised her hand and stroked his hair back from his brow, soothing away the slight wrinkle that seemed to have taken up residence. Her fingers continued to stroke down his face, touching on his nose here, cheek there, lips here before finally cupping his jaw.  
  
"You," she breathed, "I need you, Kylo. I want y _ou_ .”  
  
Kylo's eyes rounded, slowly filling with something that looked like hope. Hope she would have to kill, as much as it killed _her_ to do it.  
  
"And I can't have you."  
  
The words dropped between them like a stone in water, spreading waves of silence in its wake.

Kylo looked at her in stunned silence, his eyes widening, as he covered her hand with his. Threading his fingers with hers, he pulled her hand down to grip between both of his. He searched her eyes before whispering, “You want _me_?” At her nod, he squeezed his eyes shut, drawing in a sharp breath that was more sob than anything as he hung his head. Rey could only watch for so long before she gave in, pulling her hands from his to draw Kylo close, his forehead pressed tight against her neck.

How long they sat like that, she could not say, but she felt every bit of Kylo's misery as though it were her own, mocking the hope in him just as it had bloomed. It fed her own tattered state as they clung to each other, refugees of their tangled emotions.

 

**

 

At some point, the cold and hard floor decided to add to their suffering, promoting Rey and Kylo to reluctantly, if stiffly, draw apart and pick themselves up.

As she splashed water on her swollen eyes and tried to smooth her wrecked hair, it crossed Rey's mind to wonder why Kylo had looked stiff as he had unfolded himself. Still thinking about it as she came back into the living room, Rey was momentarily taken aback to see no sign of Kylo.

Deciding that he had possibly needed some space, she went to put the kettle on, needing the comfort of a hot cup of tea. As she strained to reach a mug down from the overhead cabinet, she felt him materialize next to her, his long arm reaching up past hers, the fingers of his other hand resting lightly on her shoulder.

“Here, let me.” He handed her the mug she'd been after.

Rey stared at the mug and then dumbly up at Kylo. “How...why…how did you _do_ that?”

He stepped back, not quite meeting her eyes “I am…made material when I’m in contact with you.” He tucked his hands into his pockets and stepped further back to lean against the counter.

“Wait, so not only can you manipulate things with the Force, you can also be…solid?” Rey's thoughts were whirling. “How does this work?”

Kylo shrugged and shook his head. “I don't know…I only know what I have been able to do. Around you.” His eyes flicked up to meet hers, solemn, hollow and lacking the usual warmth she had grown used to seeing. She didn't like seeing Kylo stripped of the animation and intensity that were his very essence.

How was she supposed to deal with this? She barely knew how to behave with a regular man, much less an Elemental one who had burrowed his way into her heart. How was she supposed to offer any comfort without further embroiling her own emotions?

Turning away, Rey busied herself with making her tea, blinking hard to keep from devolving into tears again. Her misery morphed into anger, an anger at…well, she had no clue whom to be angry with for her plight, but she _was simply angry_. She jabbed a spoon hard at the teabag, driving it into the mug with force before drawing it out and strangling it with its own tag.  Her life was officially a joke. At least earlier, before Kylo materialized, all she had been was lonely. Now she wondered if she wasn't actually loony. Rey barked a mirthless laugh as she tossed the now-dead teabag into the trash before gripping the counter tightly.

“God! I must be going mad! Only I can manage to… to fall in love with my bloody might-as-well-be-imaginary friend!” She squeezed her eyes against the pain, the folly, the absurdity of her situation, pressing herself against the counter till it rebelled and dug right back into her. That was good, the pain was good. At least she didn't have to think.

Rey's eyes snapped open to the sound of Kylo's roar and she whipped around to see him drive a fist through her cabinet. She slapped her hands to her mouth, watching wide-eyed as Kylo pulled his fist back again, about to assassinate another cabinet when his eyes fell on her. Stopping himself, he instead clutched at his hair, hands shaking, before turning with a cry and disappearing.

Leaving dead silence in his wake.

Rey stood frozen as she tried to process what had just happened, her mind only recognizing the thought that Kylo must be hurt. Not even sparing the late cabinet a glance, she darted out into the living room, casting frantic glances around as though she would find him in his usual spot against the bookshelves.

“Kylo!” her voice croaked, a thin reed of panic. “KYLO!” she screeched, fists pressed against her temples, panic beating at her in his absence. Just as she drew breath to call out to him again, every fibre straining with the need to see him, he appeared. This Kylo was a stark contrast to the whirlwind that had whipped through her kitchen not even a minute ago. His hands hung limp, as did his head, body bowed. His eyes, when he raised them, were bloodshot, tear-limned, his lips trembling.

“Rey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! God! I am… a fucking monster!” He raised a shaking hand in her direction. “Please… I, I would never hurt you! Don't be afraid...”

Still white-faced, Rey stepped up to him and took his hand, the one he had thrown the punch with, and turned it over. She stared blankly at the unbroken skin of his knuckles before looking up at him.

“Are you okay?” she asked in a whisper.

He started to nod, then abruptly shook his head in negation. “No, no, I'm not okay. The thought that you could love me, that I could have… could have HAD this….if it wasn't for… I used to be HUMAN, Rey!” he bellowed, his voice starting to get slightly hysterical. Rey shushed him softly, drawing him over to the couch and urging  him to sit.

 

**

 

Kylo sat with his shoulders slumped in defeat, hands hanging limp between his knees, eyes staring sightlessly at the floor. Rey could not stand to see him this way and yet, did not know what she could do to change things.  
  
She lamented the fact that she hadn't had the time to learn more, be more, before her grandfather had been taken. She knew so little of the ways of the Force and almost nothing about Elementals. Still, she had to try. For both their sakes.  
  
"Would you tell me?" Rey asked Kylo softly, wanting to touch him, but not daring to intrude further. His anger and despair had been…well, _elemental_ for lack of another word, and she did not want to see him go there again.  
  
She waited, something telling her to be patient.  
  
Eventually, he sighed and raised his eyes to her, the blank, tired look in them tearing at her insides. "Tell you what, Rey?"  
  
"Tell me what happened. To you. I want to understand." She reached out tentatively, placing her fingers on his arm, starting to soothe him with her thumb when he did not pull away.  
  
Kylo looked down at her small hand on his forearm. He brought his hand up and covered it with his, threading his fingers through hers, the gesture more comforting to her than anything he could have said.  
  
His voice was soft when he started to talk, so low she strained to catch it, "I....wasn't always like this, I was…I was human. Once," he paused there, tightening his fingers around hers, throat working, lips pressing into a hard line. Rey slipped her other hand over his, gripping hard as she leaned her shoulder into his, giving him her voiceless support.

"Go on," she prompted when Kylo remained quiet, "It's okay, you can tell me."  
  
He remained silent for a beat before starting up again, "I was like you, born with the ability to use the Force from a very young age. And I was quite powerful, actually," Kylo shrugged as he stated the fact. "There weren't too many Force users around to start with, and none apparently as strong in it as I was. So, it was important that I be taught control."  
  
He paused again, tightening his fingers around hers where they lay in their interlocked clasp.  
  
"One of my earliest memories is of letting the Force flow through me, slowly at first, but building until it was like a rush of…of light, or of fire running through every part of me. It was exhilarating…until it became terrifying." He closed his eyes tight as the memory washed over him.  
  
Rey nudged him again, letting her head drop against his shoulder this time around, burrowing as close into his side as she could, trying to wrap comfort around him.  
  
"I let the energies overwhelm me, burst beyond my control. It took both my uncle and… your grandfather to help me regain it." He looked up at the little sound of surprise she made, and nodded with a smile, "Yes, Ben Kenobi had always been close to my family, and he had taught my uncle and his father before him."  
  
Sobering again, he returned to his recounting, "It...wasn't easy. I was almost lost to the energy surge. It really scared my mother. And my father, he just sort of, freaked out."

"I started training with my uncle, but it was _not_ easy . He didn't make it easy. And I…I made it even harder, I guess." Kylo heaved a sigh. "It got to a point where I was fighting him at every turn, and it did nothing to help my lack of control. The outbursts only made it more fragile. But he missed the warning signs…we both did. And it spiraled completely out of control one evening...ironically, when old Ben had brought you visiting." He smiled at the memory. "You were such a little scrapper."  
  
Rey blinked. She had no memory of Kylo at all from when she was a child. And it was a little unsettling to hear him talk about her grandfather, and _herself_ like they’d been old friends. Which, of course they must have been, only she remembered nothing.  
  
Realising that Kylo was looking down at her, waiting, she released a breath. "I wish I remembered that...remembered _you_ . What happened?"  
  
Kylo's brow furrowed. "We got into an argument — don't even remember what about — and I lost control fast. I…splintered, or, or disintegrated, I think…the energies were too much for my physical body to contain."  
  
Rey pulled in a harsh breath in horror. "Kylo…no..."  
  
He pressed his cheek against the top of her head where it lay against his arm. "Shhh…it's okay. At least it _was_ , because old Ben was there. He did…something…I had never heard of. He managed to harness my own energies and bind them somehow. But he wasn't able to get them to revert to human form, and I remained....Elemental. I could still feel the Force, only now it pulsed all around me, through me. It felt like I had been pushed underwater and everything swirled and eddied around me."

"Wait…if he could not return you to your body, how is it that you're here, like this?" Rey drew her head back and looked him up and down. "How are you so....so...solid?"  
  
She heard herself and blushed as Kylo barked a laugh and shook his head. "Solid, am I? Trust you to go straight to that!"  
  
He looked indulgently down at this slip of a woman, her slight form still pressed against his own in an offering of comfort. How indeed.  
  
"I haven’t the slightest idea, Rey. If Ben Kenobi could not achieve this, even when he had all his strength, how is it that I can be in this form now? Maybe this is all you; after all, I am bound to _you_ ."  
  
At that thought, he drew away from her and quickly turned toward her, slipping to his knees as he gripped her arms. "Wait, what did you do differently when you thought of me that day, the day I appeared?"  
  
Rey blinked, her thoughts racing as she recalled that day. She had done nothing different, except…except let herself slip into that daydream…about him…and yearned… while fully awake. She hadn't _willed_ him, had she?  
  
She snapped her eyes to his, raising her hands to clutch his arms, excitement starting to race through her. "Kylo, I think I _willed_ you…I willed you to be real for me! Is that even possible?"  
  
Kylo stared at her like she was a revelation…which she probably was, to be fair at this point. "You willed me? How is that different from…wait, why couldn't Ben will me then?" He paused, taking in her shining eyes, the flush on her face and her elevated breathing. "Real for you, you said. Did you…could you have wanted me _that_  much?"  
  
Rey held his eyes, seeing the hesitant hope in them. "I had no one, Kylo, just this man I only saw in my dreams. And the more I saw him, the more I wished he was real and with me and not just someone my sleeping self could be with. I had never felt so alone before in my life. And that afternoon..."  
  
Kylo cupped her face, looking deeply into her eyes. "You are not alone, you _were not_ alone …I was always here; you just didn't know it."  
  
She could not help the tears that rose unbidden at his words. In all the years since her grandfather had died, she had never imagined she would find someone who could make her feel so safe, so comforted, so…at home. He had been a rock for her to lean on, no matter how much he infuriated her. And yet, he made her feel so alive.  
  
As the tears slipped down her face, Rey decided she would do whatever it would take, for however long it would take, to bring Kylo back and make him whole again.  
  
Seeing her tears, Kylo closed the distance to kiss them from her cheeks. "You are not alone," he repeated, the words a hushed whisper.  
  
"Neither are you," Rey promised, before taking advantage of his proximity to capture those lips that had haunted her every dream and waking moment.  
  
All her pent-up fear, frustration, want and desire poured out of her as she kissed Kylo, rubbing her lips against his, her tongue tracing their seam before slipping in. Kylo groaned under her onslaught, and rose to the challenge, transferring his hands to grip her waist and pull her hard against him. His energy zipped alongside hers as though he were smoothing his hands down her body, warming her blood, awakening her, twining around her in the Force as much as he did physically.  
  
Their mutual want combusting between them, Rey and Kylo were soon in a frenzy of hands, lips, teeth, everything too much and yet, nowhere near enough.  
  
As Rey's pulse thundered in her ears, she pushed Kylo back towards the floor as she slipped off her seat and straddled him. Running her hands up his abdomen, over his hard chest and shoulders, then up into his hair, Rey pressed down, moaning as her hips rocked against his. She bent down and nipped at his throat, dragging her teeth across his collar bone, licking her way up his neck, drawing a responding moan from him.  
  
Kylo squeezed his eyes, his breathing harsh, mouth falling open in a wet gasp as Rey ground harder against him. His hands gripped her hips, tangling her dress between his fingers, as he bucked up to meet her. His mind was whiting out, incoherence pushing at his last few rational thoughts as their energies danced together.  
  
And yet, something was niggling, pulling at his attention even as he writhed against Rey. He did not want to, but had to.  
  
With a groan, Kylo turned his head away from her enticing lips. “Rey, Rey…we need… stop…wait!”

She reared back, pulling away with a harsh gasp. Had she misread him? She thought… she thought…

Rey made to scramble off of Kylo as she felt her eyes start to smart. She didn't get far, though, before he jack-knifed up to capture her hands.

“Wait, _wait_!”

Cupping her cheek, Kylo leaned his forehead against hers, whispering, “Wait…I don't…” he took a deep breath before continuing, “I don't want to hurt you…I, _we_ don't know what might happen when I…if I lose control.”

Dammit.

She hated it when he was right.

 

***

  
  
  
  


 


	4. In Which Rose Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for the inimitable [Kelly Marie Tran](https://www.nytimes.com/2018/08/21/movies/kelly-marie-tran.html) who turns 30 today. She is a gift to a fandom that does not deserve her.

 

“Ok, so let me get this straight… you did meet Poe yesterday and thought he was nice. But then you met another guy?”

Rey pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead as she clutched the phone. “No! I mean, yes… Rose, I …”

“I can't do this over the phone. Sit tight, I'm coming over.”

 

**

 

Less than an hour later, Rey sat fidgeting nervously as Rose levelled a long look at her. “How about you tell me what happened Rey? Did you meet someone?”

Rey had been rehearsing the words all morning, so she could explain Kylo to Rose. Now, however, she found that every neat and rational explanation she had worked out had fled her brain. She winced, nodding before she said, “In a manner of speaking. Rose, I need you to keep an open mind about what I am about to tell you.” Her eyes flicked involuntarily to Kylo, who was back in his corner propping up her walls. There was that familiar cast of amusement on his face, despite the air of intent nervousness that surrounded him.

Rose frowned and crossed her arms. “Is this guy a criminal? Or…” her eyes widened, “Is he married? Did he feed you some line about leaving his wife? Coz that's bullshit...they never do that…they just want to get laid.”

Rey's jaw dropped and she gaped at Rose before quickly shaking her head, “No, No! Rose, there's no wife… there's no… it's not LIKE that!”

Rose's glare did not falter, her eyebrow quirking instead, “Mmmhmmm? What is it like then?” Clearly, she expected to hear Rey talk about a guy who was entirely wrong for her. Well, maybe she wasn't too off the mark there.

“He's… it's… well, you can't really see him. Only I can.” Knowing she was making a hash of things, Rey snuck a quick peek up at Rose, who was staring at her blankly.

“Say, _what_ now?”

Rose's expression slowly morphed into a gentle concern. “Rey, honey… it's ok. Don't worry about it. You don't have to see anybody. It's not important...nothing to stress about. I think….you know what….why don't we plan a nice girls night in? We can do…” she broke off as Rey gripped her arm.

“Rose, I'm not crazy or about to have a breakdown! I'm serious!” She impatiently beckoned to Kylo to come over, Rose's eyes following her gesturing with a hint of panic creeping in.

As Kylo stepped up next to her, and Rey grabbed his hand, Rose let out a squawk before flipping off the couch and landing on her rump, crossing herself hastily.

“Oh my God, Rose, are you okay?!” Rey dove forward to help her up, arresting when Rose let out another cry, looking past Rey and around the apartment with wild eyes.

“Jesus, Mary and _JOSEPH_!”

And of course, once Rey had let go of his hand, Kylo had winked out of sight, adding to Rose's hysteria.

“ROSE!” Rey took her by the shoulders and gave her a little shake. “Look at me, LOOK at me!”

When Rose dumbly did as she was told, Rey helped her up and sat her on the couch, running soothing circles on her shoulders. In as calm a manner as she could she told Rose everything, about what had gone on before, including her force-sensitivity, her grandfather, and the Forcebond. Here, she looked at Kylo, and at his nod, she went on to share a bit of his story as well. She told Rose about Kylo having been a constant in her life, one she never knew she had had, until that fateful afternoon. And of their undeniable attraction that just underscored their emotional attachment to each other. As she spoke, Rose calmed and instead listened intently. When Rey wound to a stop, Rose looked around before her gaze stopped at where Kylo had appeared to her earlier.

“Is he here now? Can I see him?”

When Rey nodded, Kylo slipped his hand onto her shoulder, materialising again. Rose drew a sharp breath, her hand fluttering up to her throat before she caught herself and settled. She searched his face with a fierce intensity before looking him up and down and breaking in a wry smile.

“Only you, my love, can manage to find not only an invisible boyfriend, but one built like an underwear model!” Rose's smile became a full-blown grin as both Kylo and Rey flushed deeply, the former scratching at the back of his reddened neck as he looked away.

“Kylo's not my boyfriend!” Rey blurted, before subsiding under Rose's knowing look.

“Isn't he?”

Rey bit her lip and her eyes went to Kylo, who was now looking straight at her, clearly waiting to see what she would say. She couldn't help the smile that lit her face, warming them both in the process. “Yeah...I guess he kind of is.”

“If that sappy look you're exchanging is anything to go by I'll certainly say he is!” Rose shook her head as she smiled fondly at Rey. “Look at you…my baby, all grown up!”

She hauled Rey into a tight hug. “We have so much to talk about!”

This time, Rey had hung onto Kylo as she was being hugged, not wanting to subject Rose to another round of Kylo winking on and off like a nightlight.

Kylo smiled fondly, meeting Rey's eyes. “Why don't I leave you both alone?”

“Oh my God, that voice!” Rose jerked back to look at Kylo with wide eyes. “Seriously, Rey! The body, the face, that voice… total package! Well, except for the being invisible to others thing!” Kylo chuckled and made to step back when Rose lifted a hand. “Wait!”

Her face sobering, she looked from one to the other, “Look, as much as I am happy for you, and I AM,” she squeezed Rey's hand, “This needs to be worked out. Have you guys thought this through? How is this going to work? How are YOU going to work?” Rose looked between them, searching for answers that neither had.

Sighing, she shook her head and waved at Kylo to sit down. “Guys, I'm going to butt in…you need to figure this out. Let's start with what we know.”

Rose made them detail whatever they knew between them, of the Force, of Willing and Wishing as a means to harness it, and how Kylo had become Elemental.

“So, wait… after Old Ben… pulled your energies?... after he assimilated you, he still couldn't bring you back?” Rose cocked her head at Kylo, who nodded. “Then how are you here now?”

“I honestly don't know...while my energies were reshaped, I remained just that…energy, held together by the Force. But, Rey's grandfather was not able to...I don't know…pull me through into... a human body,” Kylo's voice tightened as he recalled those moments of disintegration, dispersal and eventual terror when he realized that, while he could see and feel the Force surrounding him, he was also trapped in it, in a form that was just this side of being unstable. Rey slipped her hand over his, where it lay on her shoulder, gripping his fingers tightly. Kylo spared her a small smile in thanks before turning back to Rose.

“When he Forcebonded me to Rey, I could then feel her energies as well, but I don't think she could ever see me or feel me.” Rey blushed at this, dropping her eyes as she remembered her years of dreaming of Kylo, never imagining that he was real. Kylo could not help grinning, knowing what she was thinking of. “Well, not really at least. She seems to have been getting glimpses of me without realising why. She didn't remember being bonded to me.”

Rose raised a hand. “Wait, why were you bonded again?”

Rey looked at Kylo and shrugged. “Kylo says it was done for my protection. I think grandfather started training me soon after the incident with Kylo, but…I don't know, maybe he knew he wouldn't be around to finish. Maybe he was afraid I may go down the same path without someone or something to anchor me?” Kylo nodded in confirmation.

“That's right,” he picked up the narration again, “From what I could make out, Ben bonded us because he felt our energies balanced out, and if anything were to happen to Rey...if there was any danger, mine could... surround?... sort of supplement hers. After all, she did know how to focus her will and the art of wishing. Which is how I believe she managed pull me through, at least partially, into this form.”

He shook his head as he stared at her in awe. “How she managed that, I don't know…when even old Ben could not. She is very strong in the force, even if she hasn't honed her strength since...well, since Ben.”

“What if she got training? Could she do it?” Kylo and Rey looked blankly at each other, at Rose's excited question.

Kylo got up and started pacing, running his hands through his hair, forgetting that he was now out of contact with Rey.

“Ok, now where'd he go? I swear imma have a heart attack with you two.” Rose threw her hands up.

“Sorry! He's right here,” Rey snagged his hand as he kept pacing, tugging him to a halt.

“Sorry Rose! Just… I can't believe we didn't think of this before!” Kylo sat back down, still clearly wound up as he started jigging his knee.

“I imagine you were both mighty distracted,” Rose said dryly, “Oh, for God's sake, get back to your pacing and stop shaking the couch! Go, just...don't pop in and out without warning!” Rose waved him off, and Kylo promptly resumed his distracted pacing.

Rey watched him chew on his lip as he seemed to plot a line of thought. Of the two of them, he was more likely to know how they could proceed. She wondered if all his memories from before were intact. She had never thought to ask him about his family or anything about his past. She blushed as she remembered how things had escalated and all she had wanted in that moment was to inhale him.

Hoo boy, they had been distracted indeed! Past time to rectify that…

Seeming to have reached a conclusion, Kylo came to a stop, a frown lodged between his eyes as he slipped a hand back on Rey's shoulder. “Would you be able to find out anything about my family?”

“Your family?”

“Yes! My mother, and my uncle are both force users. At least, they were… assuming they are still alive. I don't know how long it's been since I…” he stopped and hung his head, squeezing his eyes closed, opening them only when Rey's arms went around him, hugging herself close. Kylo's arm rose to surround her, much like his energy did, threading itself around and through hers, the process soothing them both, two halves to a whole.  

As he felt a little more in control, Kylo unwrapped himself from around Rey, nudging her towards the couch where Rose waited with sympathetic eyes.

“What are their names, Kylo? Your family's? I am sure we can find them,” she asked as they settled down next to her, Rey pulling Kylo's hand over to hold between her own.

“My parents are Leia Organa and Han Solo; my uncle is Luke Skywalker.”

“Shut UP! You're frickin’ Ben SOLO?!” Rose's eyes widened comically.

Wait, what?

Rey whiplashed between Rose and Kylo. “Who's Ben Solo? What is she talking about?”

Kylo stared at Rose as though she had grown an extra head. “How... how do you know that name?”

“I work for your father!”

 Seriously, WHAT?

 “Rose, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense.” Rey really needed to stop turning her head to keep looking between the two of them. “You are making my neck hurt!”

“Rey, I know who he is, I work for Han Solo!”

“At the dealership? I thought you worked for a woman? Someone called Becca?”

Rose barked a laugh, “Not Becca, _Bacca_!”

Kylo started, “Unca Chewie?!” he exclaimed, and then leaned back his face going red as both women turned to stare at him. He cleared his throat before trying again, “You work for Chewbacca?”

 “So that's what his name is! He always signs off as C.Bacca and I can barely understand one word he says when he's talking. He just sends us memos on what he he needs!”

Rey made a noise of frustration; all this was very well, but it wasn't helping her one bit. Just as she opened her mouth to say so, Rose hastily continued, apparently recognizing that her normally mild friend was about to become considerably less mild.

“Anyway, so _Chewbacca_ and Han Solo run Millennium Motors in partnership.” She shook her head wonderingly, “I did hear about Han's son disappearing soon after I started to work there, but I was, like, the kid probably was off somewhere doing drugs or was gay and ran off to become a model or something,” gesturing up and down at Kylo, she grinned, “I wasn't far wrong!”

“Ex _cuse_ me?” Kylo sat back in scandalized shock, an expression Rey never thought she would ever see on his face. If she wasn't feeling concerned for him just then, she would enjoy the feeling of seeing him discomfited after all the turmoil he had originally subjected her to, the wicked creature. Divine justice and all that. Well, maybe she _was_ enjoying it a teensy bit.

“Well, obviously I don't mean the gay bit, given…” Rose flicked her finger between him and Rey before turning her grin on her friend “...but the model bit does fit, you have to admit. SO jelly, beeteedubs!”

Rey could not help laughing at that as Kylo scrubbed a hand over his face, before resuming clutching his hair. She knew exactly how he felt, having been friends with Rose for a long, long time.

“Just so you know, there are no drugs either!” He levelled a stern look at Rose before it melted into a rueful smile. “I don't think I want to know what else goes on inside that head of yours! I may not survive it...OW!” Kylo broke off as Rey smacked him hard, glaring at him before reddening and turning to bury her face in his bicep.

She knew it was silly, but she was realising that when it came to Kylo, the thought of losing him, even as a joke, was something she could not stomach. Obviously recognizing her distress for what it was, Kylo ran a soothing hand through her hair, carding his fingers through the strands the way she loved. Had grown to love. Nothing calmed her faster. And if he kept it up, she was going to get worked up all over again, in a very different manner. Thankfully, the Universe decided to intervene before she made a fool of herself.

“ _Aany_ hoo…...” Rose cleared her throat and bit her cheek to keep from smirking outright at her smitten friend “... let's land this plane, shall we?”

When she had Kylo and Rey's attention again, she continued, “Since we know that your father, at least, is alive and kicking, let's go in and talk to him.”

Kylo shook his head, a stubborn set to his jaw. “No, no! Not my father. He… won't react well. He's always had an issue with my force capabilities…I think...I KNOW he used to be afraid of me.”

Rose looked at him for a moment before acquiescing quietly, recognizing when not to push. “Alright, then let's do this another way. What about your mother or your uncle Luke?”

She waited as he worked his jaw, not meeting her eyes before nodding abruptly, “My mother. She will know what to do.”

Rose nodded slowly before fixing Rey with a look. “I'll figure this out, and let you know when I have something set up. You come with me to meet her, and just tell her what you told me. Then we can take it from there.” She glanced at Kylo, who was frowning faintly down at his clenched hands. “Baby steps. But let's not forget, the endgame is to see if we can find a way for Rey to amp up her… wattage… and learn how to help you.” At this, he finally looked up and met her eyes before nodding.

Rose hesitated for a moment before saying what was on her mind, “For what it's worth… I think Han will react better than you think,” she put her hand up as Kylo started to speak, “I am just saying, think about it. I won't do anything you don't want me to, not in this atleast!”

Smiling wryly, Rose got up and gathered her things. “I'm going to go see what I can get started on, and leave you two to…well, I'm not going to say ‘talk’ and risk being proved wrong!” She winked at their reddening faces and beckoned Rey over as she stepped towards the door.

Keeping her voice low, Rose drew Rey aside. “Listen, I don't know how this works when he's… well, you know… but, just be careful.” She searched Rey's face, “Do you know how to… um… do you need the talk?”

Ok, this would have been hilarious of it wasn't so mortifying — Rey could just imagine Rose telling her about the birds and the bees in all earnestness.

“No! Rose, I'm not completely clueless!”

This just earned her another cocked eyebrow, “Really?”

“I know what happens… where… what goes,” Rey mumbled, looking down at her feet.

Rose sighed before shucking Rey under the chin, “Sweetie, there's more to it than just… mechanics. I don't want you to get hurt, either physically or emotionally.” She pulled Rey in for a hug. “Just, take it slow… don't rush into anything you are not sure about.”

Rey nodded, feeling overwhelmed by Rose's concern. “I won't… _we_ won't, I promise,” she whispered.

“Girl, don't be making promises you can't be sure of keeping!” Rose snorted before grinning, “And when you do, I want details!”

“ROSE!” Rey hissed, smacking her arm before she could stop herself, making Rose laugh out loud.

“Oh, this is going to be fun, I can feel it. See you later, Ms. I-Have-A-Hot-Boyfriend-Only-I-Can-See!” Chuckling, Rose opened the door, calling over her shoulder as she went, “Bye Kylo… don't do anything I wouldn't do!”

Which, come to think of it, was mighty questionable advice, considering Rose's Rice score.

 

*** 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Love as always to my beautiful betas [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite) & [Deedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedreamer/pseuds/deedreamer). The lovely chapter moodboard was a gift from the former!


	5. In Which Rey Blows The Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo discover newer aspects of their force bond. Especially when they….connect!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **EXPLICIT SMUT WARNING** - Things are going to happen, so don't read if you don't want to. Skip to the endnotes for a non-smut synopsis.

 

Rey shut the door and remained pressed against it, as she turned Rose's words over in her mind. She couldn't tell her about the more visceral education she had received over the years, at the hands of her extremely graphic dreams. It did make her wonder what the source material was… did this mean Kylo had more experience with things and that bled into their bond? Filing it away as something to take out and examine later, Rey turned and looked at the object of her affections.

This time, instead of propping up a piece of furniture, he remained sitting on the couch where she had left him, staring down at his hands with a frown. Kylo. Or maybe she should be calling him Ben? That was not a door she was going to open just then, not until he was ready to talk about his past. He did ask her to call him Kylo. So obviously that was who he thought of himself as. Insisting on a back story was not going to make one whit of difference to their current quandary… or her feelings for him. A rose by any other name and all that…

As another thought struck her, Rey focused her will, wanting to see if it would work. Looking intently at him, she pictured Kylo turning and looking at her. What the heck, may as well go nuts; she pictured his cocked eyebrow and lazy smile as he enunciated “Potatoes are hoes”

“What?” Kylo turned and looked at her quizzically, taking in her wide eyes and open mouth, “Did you say something?”

Rey hastily shut her mouth and shook her head.

“Oh? I thought I heard something about potatoes”

“You heard what I was thinking!” Rey blurted, pressing her fingers to her lips, not believing what had just happened.

It was now Kylo's turn to gape. “I can hear your thoughts?” Rey nodded frantically in response.

“Okaaaaay then, did not know we could do that,” he eased back in his seat, looking a little worried “Can you hear mine?”

Rey frowned - did that thought bother him? Not that she knew whether she could or not, but still. It was the principle of the thing. Now she was determined to hear his thoughts if it was the last thing she did. She lowered her head and glared at him from under her brows, focusing on finding and sliding along his energy, following the threads to what she perceived as a… pulsing tangle of skeins of light. She let her eyes drift shut as she sank into the core of the light, missing the way Kylo shuddered, his eyes taking on a faint glaze.

Suddenly she began to feel warm, much too warm, feeling a flush crawl up her entire torso. Her lower body felt heavy, throbbing in time to her deepening heartbeat. She felt… a red wash of desire? Awe, a violet wash. A green thread of… balance? Fear. Throbbing black, surrounding it all.

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at Kylo. Was she… sensing his feelings?!

“What? What did you get?”

His brow furrowed as he leaned forward, oblivious to her little peek into his… mind?  Though, if what she felt was what was going through him right then… hoo boy! She really needed to sit down. Rey crumpled onto the couch next to him, her legs feeling weak.

Kylo gripped her arms, alarm chasing across his face as she leaned her weight on him. “Rey! Are you ok? What…” he broke off as she reached up and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. If their last kiss had been spontaneous combustion, this was the slow, steady burn of glowing embers. And where there was heat, it was tempered, surrounded by softness, promise, trust.

They broke apart slowly, heartbeats a steady thump in their veins, eyes caught on each others’, breath mingling as they drew air.

“What was that for?” Kylo whispered, gently brushing tendrils of hair off her face.

She leaned into his hand, bringing her own hand up to cover his “I can feel you, I feel what you feel.”

He blinked slowly, as what she said filtered through. “You can feel my emotions? Is that what you're saying?”

At her nod, Kylo flushed, uncharacteristically embarrassed, realizing that she had in that moment felt the depths of his passion for her, as well as his fear.

“Don't be afraid,”  she pressed a kiss into his palm that was still cradled to her face “I feel it too.”

Rey held his gaze as she slowly parted her lips and let her tongue flick out to taste his skin. At his sharp intake of breath, she softly nipped his palm before soothing the bite with an open-mouthed kiss.

She could feel the storm brewing in him afresh, rushing through both them in a constant feedback loop. She could sense his fear growing as well. Fear of hurting her, fear of losing her. Funnily she did not feel afraid. He may have deflected her the first time, but now she was thinking clearly. Rey was no ordinary person, she had the same control over the Force that Kylo did… more, she suspected if she theorised correctly the reasons Old Ben had had for upping her training intensity. He wanted to be sure she did not end up like… Ben… Kylo. And he has bound their energies, bringing them to a state of balance, she felt. A balance that would maintain both of them through any surges either might have. Even a surge such as the one she was now determined to elicit.

She let Kylo see all this in her mind, throwing the windows open. Letting him know that she wanted him and she was not afraid. It was time for him to stop being afraid as well, for they would be stronger together than they had ever been alone. 

Still holding his now-burning gaze, she shifted closer, gripping his shirt while she pushed his hand to her waist. Leaning in, she captured his lower lip between her teeth and sucked it into her mouth. With a groan, Kylo broke, clutching her waist with one arm and dragging her up and over to straddle him. She had barely a moment to marvel at his strength before she was drowning under the onslaught of his lips, his hands, all underscored by the fire of his feelings. 

The uncertainty having been ripped away from him, Kylo reverted to the confident devil she has grown to love. He held her balanced across his thighs, pulled flush against him, plastered together from hip to chest, one arm hard across her back. The other carded through her hair to tip her head back as he kissed his way across her jaw. His teeth nipped at the column of her throat, sucking hard at the skin, sure to leave a mark. The thought sent a throb through her core, making her shift on his lap, seeking friction. She moaned as she pressed up against his hardness, causing him to grip her hip, holding her in place.

“Don’t be greedy, Princess…there's no rush” she could feel his lips curving into a smile while they were bruising her collar bone. Damn his hide, he was teasing her, and she was going to have none of it!

Kylo chuckled “Of course you aren't, love,” he pressed another kiss against her abused neck before leaning back with a lazy smile “because I'm going to have all of it” He flicked his fingers, sending her dress into the ether, leaving her clad only in her underwear. She was suddenly very glad that Rose had put her through the torture of waxing, as she saw Kylo's eyes get heavy-lidded, burning as they traversed the expanse of her skin that was on display. It felt like he was touching her with fingers of fire, leaving her tingling and flushed on the wake of his gaze. As he saw that thought flit through her mind, she felt a surge of pride from him. Pride in his making her feel… feel.  

His fingers slowly followed stopping wherever his eyes had, teasing gasps from her as he stroked softly. Skimming a hand up her leg, fingers barely in contact, he slipped a digit under the waistband of her panties while his thumb rubbed languid circles on her thigh. In response, or perhaps retaliation, Rey ripped the buttons from his shirt, baring his chest to her greedy hands. Flattening her palms against him, she dragged her hands down his torso, nails raking lightly as she went. Kylo shuddered at her onslaught, serving to embolden her. Slowing her touch as she encountered his jeans, she skimmed her fingers at his waist, slipping a hand around to hold him against her. Her breasts flattened against his pecs as she nipped at his throat, paying him in his own coin, ripping a moan from him as she sucked under the angle of his jaw.

Before she could do anything else, Kylo wound his fingers in her hair and hauled her head back, his fevered eyes boring into hers, his breath sawing harshly from between his lips. “No more games, Princess!” he rasped.

Her eyes lingered on the sight of his tongue flicking out to moisten his lips, a slow smile of satisfaction growing as she felt his energies colour almost completely red. Though she could feel threads of orange running through them — desire, courage, confidence. This was all for her, she did this to him.

“This is all you, all for you,” Kylo agreed, tightening his hold, pressing her closer, throbbing against the apex of her thighs. “See what you do to me.” He rocked his hips against hers, rubbing his length against her core. It was as though someone had set off fireworks down there. Or at least a fire.

“Kylo, please...” she moaned, her head falling back as she rocked herself against him, needing the friction, needing more, needing him.

“Tell me what you need, Rey, what do you need?”

Bending Kylo licked a stripe between her breasts before gently taking a nipple between his teeth. Rey keened as he alternately nipped her, and sucked, the wet heat of his mouth rendering her flimsy bra non-existent. Her hands dove into his hair, clutching at the silken strands, never wanting to let go.

“That!” she gasped, “More… oh please!” She tugged a hand at the shirt hanging off his shoulders, “Get this off, I need to feel you.”

Kylo let go of her breast slowly, giving it one last lick, before starting to work his shirt off. Rey made a little noise of frustration before flicking her fingers, leaving Kylo clutching at air and completely bare beneath her.

“Someone is impatient”

“Someone else is taking too long!”

Kylo lowered a dark, molten look at her, before grinning “Can't argue with that. Though now it's my turn.” A wave of his fingers and her underwear was gone, drawing a groan from both of them as her wet heat met his hardness, no more barriers between them.

“God, you are so beautiful!” she ground herself against him, slicking his hot length.

“I thought I was supposed to say that” he clutched her hips, pressing her down against him.

“You're not supposed to talk… just, just…” she broke off on a moan when Kylo's fingers slipped between them and rubbed against her, spreading her.

“Just what, Princess?” He breathed against her mouth, nipping and sucking at her lips.

Mashing her mouth to his, Rey swept her tongue in to tangle with his. That tongue wagged too much and she could think of better uses for it. Pulling away from her onslaught, Kylo looked at her searchingly “You would let me do that?”

She gripped him, one hand going to his face, letting him see in her mind everything that she would let him do, wanted him to do to her, with her. Kylo jerked against her in response, his head falling back against the couch with a groan. He brought the hand that had continued stroking her up to his mouth and held her eyes as he licked the fingers, tasting her. Rey moaned, almost imagining that mouth, that tongue against her. There was nothing they hadn't done with each other, in her dreams. Dreams she was beginning to suspect were shared. But here and now, she could not wait for their very first time. Her first time.

Kylo’s jaw dropped “Never?” he gasped. Rey shook her head “No one ever measured up to you. You were always the one I wanted. Wait, what are you doing?” She asked as Kylo levered her around, slipping one arm under her knees as another braced against her back.

“We are not doing this on the couch, Princess.”

Kylo rose, lifting her effortlessly, and striding into the bedroom. Lowering her on the bed, he pressed a hand between her breasts to keep her down as she tried to sit up.

“Kylo, what…”

“Shh…let me take care of you,” he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, “this is not going to go the way you think it is,” as he spoke, he cupped her breast, swiping his thumb over her nipple.

Shifting, he took the other breast in his mouth, opened wide to engulf her whole, his tongue playing in counterpoint to his thumb strumming her. Rey arched up against him, clutching at the sheets underneath her, “K-Kylo, please… I need…” Her legs were twisting in desperation, her core clenching around nothing. She could barely think at him, the edge of her need riding her hard.

Kylo kissed his way down her body, moving so that he lay between her legs. As he put his mouth on her for the first time, his flattened tongue licking a slow stripe up her folds, Rey keened and bucked against him. He slung an arm across her hips, holding her in place as he went to town on her, like a kid with an ice-cream cone on a hot day - considering how Rey was melting under him, that wasn't far from reality.

Rey had no idea what she was saying, babbling, begging, her hands grasping at him, clutching and pulling at his hair. She needed more… she needed him.

He didn't leave her hanging, a thick finger parting her folds, pressing into her. Her core clenched around it, as it filled her, curling and stroking in places she had never been touched before. Kylo closed his lips around her clit, his wicked tongue circling the nub, working her higher, higher. Rey felt like she was on fire, every inch of her burning as the pressure built, tugging her relentlessly upwards. And as Kylo plunged a second finger in her, sucking hard on her clit, it pushed her over the precipice on a scream. Rey's body bowed backwards, as she climaxed, hard enough to knock Kylo's arm off her, his name ripped from her lips.

Rey had never come so hard in her life; granted she only had dreams to compare to, her own fingers never having measured up to her expectations. The waves of pleasure buffeting her, whiting-out her mind and leaving only sensation in their wake, were the strongest she had experienced. She came back into her body, panting, her splintered consciousness slowly cohesing. Kylo was running his damp fingers over her in long strokes, anointing her with her own juices, as he feathered kisses over her thighs and soft belly. He raised his head when she tugged on his hair, his eyes glittering black, pupils blown wide.

“You are so beautiful… God! Look at you!” his voice was rough, his hungry gaze devouring her gasping mouth, her eyes that must have been as wild as his, her flushed and heaving breasts.

Still incapable of words, Rey tugged on him again, her hands grasping at his shoulders as she ran her foot over his calf. Kylo shuddered in response, surging up to hover over her with his hands planted on either side of her head.

“Impatient as ever, Princess?” A dangerous smirk hovered on Kylo's lips, the tightness in his voice belying the teasing tone. He was straining to hold himself in control. Well, that would never do… she needed for him to be as shattered as she was, and she thought she knew just how to get them there.

Rey hooked her foot over the back of his thigh, running her toes lightly over his leg as she did. As she hitched her hips, pressing her wet center against him, the smile dropped from his face, his eyes closing on a gasp. She slipped a hand between their bodies, circling him and caressing his silken hardness. Reaching up, Rey pressed wet kisses across Kylo's pecs, worshipping his nipples the way he had done hers - nipping and sucking - hoping she was driving him as much out of his mind as she had been. Her thumb stroked over his weeping head, smearing the precum over it.

“Rey… God, Rey… I want you, I want …”

She wound an arm around his neck and pulled him down so his lips grazed hers, their breaths mingling.

“Take me, then… I'm yours…”

His kiss was hard, punishing, a clash of tongue and teeth that neither of them cared to sooth. Ripping his mouth from hers, Kylo took himself in his hand, leaving hers free to roam over him, touching him everywhere she could reach. He rubbed his cock at her parting, painting himself in her slick, before slowly breeching her. As he slipped into her, Rey's head hung back, mouth widening silently. He was big, and thick, spitting her as he sank into her depths. She knew he was trying to go slowly, so he didn't hurt her, but Rey was more than ready. Grasping the globes of his ass, she snapped her hips up to meet him, moaning as she took him to the hilt.

“Wait, wait!” Kylo gritted, his teeth clenched in a grimace that made the tendons on his neck stand out. She could see him struggling for control, his energies roiling, twisting.

“No more waiting Kylo, let go… just let go!”

And he did. Holding himself up with one hand, Kylo hauled her leg up over his hip, widening her stance, before he started thrusting. He built up to a punishing pace, impressing the hell out of her with his upper body strength, as one hand gripped her hip to his. If Rey thought her first orgasm had been spectacular, it had nothing on the one building up in her. With Kylo, finally, where he belonged their energies danced along each others', the Force humming around them - a symphony orchestrated to their desperate coupling. Every thrust crashed through her with the force of both their sensory experiences mingling. Needing to share that with him, she gripped his head and pulled him into a kiss, devouring his lips as his cock pounded into her. Rey felt the peak approaching, rushing towards it faster and harder than before. Winding both her legs around Kylo's pistoning hips, she clutched him like a lifeline as she was thrown over the edge again, screaming his name as her world exploded. He followed her, bellowing his completion as he thrust hard, one last time, and held himself in her, pulsing hot and wet.

Where Rey had whited-out earlier, now she was the center of a fireworks display, the Force seeming to celebrate the real balance of Rey and Kylo's signatures. The lights in the room intensified, burning a bright white, before exploding in a shower of sparks, coming down like a rain of fire on all sides. Not that either of them noticed in that moment, as they lay gasping in each others arms, sweat-slicked and sated.

It was only when Kylo finally rolled over, bringing her with him to lay on top of him as he remained sheathed in her, that Rey noticed the darkness and singe of electrical burn in the air. Well, that was unexpected, to say the least!

Stunned, she looked down to see Kylo with his mouth gaping as he took in the situation around them. He looked up at her, before grinning wryly.

“I always knew you would blow my lights out, Princess!”

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so if you skipped all the way down here, what you missed is that Rey and Kylo figure out that he can now hear/sense her thoughts, and she can see/feel his emotions. The Force works in mysterious ways! They also find out that engaging in smutty smut blows the electricity out. And now, onwards...
> 
> Big Love to my betas, [Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite) and [Dee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedreamer/pseuds/deedreamer)!


	6. In Which Rey Meets Kylo's Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite), as always thank you for betaing and for the lovely moodboard! Is2g, you pluck the images right out of my head!

                                               [](https://ibb.co/ZSqq91H)   

 

The sound of pounding at the door roused Rey from where she lay, sprawled across Kylo’s chest. Pushing the hair out of her eyes, she looked at him, disoriented for a moment by the presence of the large man in her bed. As she took in his slumbering features, relaxed in repose with his sinful red lips parting slightly on his deep breaths, she recalled the events that led to her being pillowed on him. She smiled softly, reaching up to stroke his hair off his face before jerking back as the furious pounding started up again. What the heck?!

Rolling quickly out of bed, Rey scrambled to pull on the first thing she could find before running out into the living room. A quick glance at the clock showed her that it was almost 9 am, a detail that almost shocked her into a halt before the hammering at the door made her hasten. She pulled the locks open and hauled the door back to find a dishevelled looking Rose outside, fist still raised to continue her assault.

“Rose! What on earth?! Are you ok?” Rey stepped back as Rose stormed into the apartment.

“Me?! What the hell, Rey? You had me worried!”

“Why? What’s happened?” Rey had no idea what could have caused Rose’s agitation, as the smaller woman rounded on her.

Rose ignored her question to ask instead, “I have been trying to call you for hours! Why is your phone switched off? You never switch off your phone! _And_ I had to take the stairs - your lift is out!”

Her phone? But her phone was never… Oh.

Rey darted over to where her phone had been plugged into the charger.

Dead.

She reached over and tried the switches next to the electrical points. All dead.

“There’s no power. It must have died when it ran out of juice.” Rey tried to keep her face from flaming as she recalled a possible reason for _why_ there was no power.

“No power? I just thought… ” Rose took the phone out of Rey’s hand, turning it over, “Shit, are you still using this old thing? No wonder it died!” She tossed it back on the table in disgust, “Get yourself a new phone, woman, so I don’t have to kill myself running up flights of stairs first thing in the fucking morning! HEY!”

Rey pulled the still-bristling Rose into a hug, unable to resist squeezing her pint-sized friend in a surge of affection. “I’m sorry you had to run up flights of stairs first thing in the morning. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

Rose huffed, reluctantly letting go of her ire, patting Rey’s arm before drawing back, “You still can’t say ‘fucking’ can you?”

“Stop it. There’s no need for me to say that at all.” Rey stepped back, flushing despite herself.

“Reaaaally?” Rose was now finally taking in her state, looking her up and down, not missing the fact that Rey was only in a shirt and nothing else. She gestured towards Rey’s bare legs and nodded towards her neck, a mock seriousness on her face, “Do you normally sleep bare? And in a man's shirt? And those things on your neck? Do you have big ass mosquitoes, perhaps?”

Rey couldn’t help tugging the hem of the shirt lower, not that there was much that was going to accomplish. Mentally admonishing herself for not paying more attention before rabbiting out of her room, Rey thanked her stars that it was Rose seeing her like this and not someone else who may have been at the door. Which, come to think of it, was not something that happened at all so why was she even worried? Shaking herself out of her rumination, Rey came back to see Rose grinning at her.

“You fooled around, didn’t you?”

Rey nodded sheepishly, cringing as Rose clapped a hand on the table, “I _knew_ it! I _knew_ you wouldn’t be able to resist snacking on Kylo!”

Indeed. Unable to stop a shy smile at the memory of her boldness, Rey bit her lip, “I may have done a bit more than snack.”

Rose’s eyes rounded, “No! Don’t tell me… did you… have you… did you cash your card in with the genie?!”

At Rey's answering grin, Rose squealed and jumped forward to hug her. “My baby! All grown up!”

Rey couldn’t help welling up; Rose had always looked after her when she had no one else who cared, and had always been a combination of friend, mentor and big sister. Even when she stood a good head shorter than Rey. She was always fiercely in Rey's corner, like a mother bird protecting its chick.

At the sound of her sniffing, Rose leaned back, sobering instantly. “Wait, is everything ok? Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he? I swear…”

“No! I'm ok… I'm not hurt!”

“Then why are you crying?” Rose looked at her suspiciously, “Was it… bad?”

Rey couldn't help a watery laugh. “These are happy tears.” She smiled softly, “Oh, Rose… I never knew it could be like that. It… he…” Too embarrassed to continue, she just shook her head and whispered, “So good!”

Rose hugged her again, patting Rey on the back, “Good! At some point, I'm gonna need _details_.But for now…”

She drew back again, face serious this time. “We have a date with Kylo's mom.”

 

**

 

It turned out that Rose had dived straight into action after leaving Rey's apartment the night before. She had not only managed to get Leia Organa's number, no mean feat considering she and Han were separated but had sent her a message asking to talk, citing only that it was about her son. Leia had called Rose back in the morning, as soon as she saw the message upon awakening. They were now scheduled to meet her for lunch at noon.

Rey could not help the fluttering of panic at the thought of meeting the mother of the man she has just lost her virginity to. That wasn't how things were supposed to go, in the normal run of things. Not that there was anything normal about Kylo's and her… relationship? No matter their feelings for each other, and she had no doubts on that count, it still remained an impossible situation. And to top things, she wasn't wasn't sure she would be able to remain unaffected when meeting Leia.

Although there was no way Leia would know how far she and Kylo had gone, there was also no way to disguise that Rey was deeply invested in him. Beyond just the bond. Or maybe because of it? Ben Kenobi had certainly known what he was doing when he had tied them together and that was another sobering thought. If he had been all that close to Kylo's family, why had she seen nothing of them after her grandfather's passing? She didn't know if that was normal. She didn't know _what_ was normal.

Kylo watched as she ripped through her closet, looking for something appropriate to wear, having agreed to meet Rose directly at the restaurant. She could sense his worry, and fear, colouring the energies that now, not only wound around him but, strummed through her as well. As an ugly green - she'd heard it be called goose shit green! - and muddy yellow started to overpower the blues, Rey dropped what she was doing and went to where he leaned against the foot of her bed, hands jammed into his pockets. She stepped between his knees and cupped his cheek, tilting his face towards her.

“I can feel you worrying all the way over there, you need to stop… It's going to be fine!” She pressed a kiss to his forehead, stroking through his hair as she did. Kylo sighed and gathered her close, burrowing his face against her neck. She could feel the tension in the arms that were trying not to tighten too much around her. Hugging him to her, she laid her cheek against his hair, trying to think confident thoughts.

“You know I can hear you thinking, right?” he said, his breath huffing across her collarbone, “You are _constantly_ thinking. And worrying.”

Ah, crap. She had forgotten he could do that now.

“And you're still doing it, Princess,” Kylo chuckled, before kissing her neck and drawing back, “it would be adorable if it weren't so damned distracting.”

Rey flushed, shoving at his shoulders, but Kylo was not letting go. He held her against him, using a finger to tip her chin up so he could look her in the eyes, all amusement wiped off his face.

“I _am_ worried, Rey… and it doesn't help that we seem to amp off of each other.” He sighed and touched his forehead to hers, threading his fingers through her hair as he cupped the back of her head. “I am _trying_ not to freak out. But I… I don't know what you're going to find when you meet her. And I can't help worrying abo-” Rey cut him off by placing a finger on his lips as she leaned back.

“Shh, love… I think we _both_ need to calm down a bit. We're just whipping ourselves up and I think we should...what?” She halted as she saw Kylo looking at her strangely, his eyes luminous, lips parted in… awe? Was that what she was reading?

“Love? You've never called me that before.” Kylo swallowed hard.

Seeing his vulnerability at that moment Rey's worries, both rational or otherwise, fell away and her resolve strengthened. This is what she was going after. This was about bringing Kylo back. Nothing else mattered. No-one else mattered.

Winding her arms around his neck, Rey drew him close to her. “Haven't I? Then it’s high time I rectified that, don't you think...love?” she whispered, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Kylo held still for a heartbeat before pulling her hard against him, his lips parting and his tongue sweeping out. Rey let him take whatever he wanted, however much he wanted, as she gave in to the sensation. She let him feel her sincerity as she licked back into his mouth, stroking in counterpoint. All around them, she could sense the green fading, and in its place, the force thrummed red and orange and turquoise, passion and confidence and calmness taking over instead.

When they finally broke apart, Rey was trembling and very unsure of being able to stand without support.

“I’m going to be late.” she whispered, closing her eyes as she leaned against Kylo's shoulder.

“I know.” he whispered back, tightening his hold around her waist.

“Your mother will be waiting.” She burrowed closer, breathing in the scent of his skin.

“I know.” He ran his fingers through her hair, combing the strands back before stroking the angle of her jaw.

“Rose will be waiting.” She pressed her lips at the pulse hammering at the base of his throat.

“I know.” He pulled her hand away from his neck and kissed her wrist.

“I… don't want to go.” She ran her lips up the column of his neck.

“I know.”

 

**

 

In the end, Rey wasn't very late, reaching the upscale Italian bistro with a couple minutes to spare.

“Where have you been?” Rose hissed, grabbing Rey as she ran in the entrance, “I've been waiting for over 20 minutes!”

“Sorry, sorry! I got held up… anyway, _you_ said we're meeting her at noon, so I'm not late!” Rey hastily divested herself of her coat, trying to smooth down her hair and dress.

“You wore a dress? Since when do _you_ willingly wear dresses?!” Rose gestured at Rey incredulously, as they walked up to the hostess station.

Rey decided to ignore the question, instead smiling at the hostess through clenched teeth “We're meeting someone here, a Mrs…” she trailed off to look at Rose.

“It should be under Organa?” Rose provided as she cut a look at her, letting the topic drop. For the moment only, Rey knew.

They were shown to a table by the window, where a woman sat, her hair done in an intricate bun, chin resting elegantly on beringed fingers as she watched them approach. She waved them to their seats, opposite and across from her, and smiled her thanks to the hostess who handed them menus. Turning back, she fixed first Rose and then Rey with a piercing glance, one that was very familiar.

“Hello, I'm Leia. Rose told me the two of you had something important to share with me?”

Rey gulped as those amber eyes came to rest on her; it was ridiculous to feel like she was a naughty child on trial, and yet she couldn't shake the thought. It was as though the mother's eyes had just the same ability to see right through her as much as the son's did. Rey offered up a smile, hoping she wasn't letting her nervousness show - just because she had come from intimately tangling with Kylo, it didn't mean his mother knew!

Leia quirked an eyebrow, a faint cast of confusion showing before she mastered herself. Rey felt as though someone had dropped an ice cube down her neck - Oh God, Leia wasn't a mind reader was she?  She's forgotten that he had said his mother was force-sensitive. That look… it was almost as though she had… seen something.

Giving herself a shake before her mind could start to jibber, Rey sat up and held her hand out.

“I'm Rey, Rey Kenobi, thank you for agreeing to meet with us. I'm not sure if you remember me?”

Leia's hand froze where it was, extended to take Rey's, “Kenobi?” she whispered.

When Rey nodded, Leia's suddenly shaking fingers gripped her's tightly, “ _Ben_ Kenobi's Rey? Is that really you?!”

Rey had been so focused on how to bring the topic of Kylo up, she had never given a thought to what it would do to her when she met who was effectively one of her grandfather's oldest friends. It was like ripping a scab off of a wound she had forgotten she even had. It was as though the past 8 years had never happened, and she was getting the news of her grandfather all over again. She could no more stop the tears spilling over than she could that familiar feeling of loss rippling through her as she nodded. She was barely aware of being pulled into a shoulder as a hand stroked her head.

“Oh, child! I thought we had lost you as well as old Ben,” Leia murmured, as she comforted Rey, “Han and I were… _dealing_ with something that had happened, and by the time we realized, child services had already whisked you away and wouldn’t tell us anything about where you were.”

Rey drew back, wiping her tears away, asking “You… looked for me?”

Leia cupped her face and smiled fondly, “How could we not?  You were all we had left of Ben,” her face sobered as she continued, “I am so sorry we were not able to do anything for you before, but now….” she turned to Rose and extended a hand that the younger woman took.

“Thank you, Rose… I don’t know how you managed it, but thank you for bringing her to me. How did you ever know?!”

Rey drew a deep breath before taking Leia's hand from where it rested against her face.

"That’s just the thing, we… _I_ need to talk to you about K... Ben. _Your_ Ben."

Leia withdrew her hands and sat back, looking at Rey with wide eyes, "Ben?" she asked carefully.

Rey nodded before plunging in, "I know what happened, to _him_ I mean. And I know what my grandfather did to try and save him."

Seeing no other response, Rey pressed on, "Leia, I'm... I can see Ben. He's bonded to me."

Leia swallowed hard, before pressing a trembling hand to her lips, her haunted eyes tracking Rey's.

"Wh..." she tried to speak before her voice caught. Rose quickly pushed a glass of water to Leia, giving Rey a glance as she did so. Perhaps she should have taken it slower? No help for it now, what was done was done. She couldn't string out something as important as this, the woman deserved to know!

Giving a little shake of her head, Rey turned back to Leia, who had drained the glass of water and was ready to try again.

"What do you mean you can see him?"

"How much do you know of what happened to Ben?" Rey asked instead.

Leia bit her lips and turned to look out of the window, her gaze turned internally as she remembered. "He... he... was always so passionate, he felt everything so deeply, the good... and the bad. One minute he..." she stopped, her throat working as she struggled to say the words.

Rey reached out and gripped her hand again, silently encouraging her to continue. "He was yelling, arguing with Luke, and it looked like he was starting to glow. And the next minute it looked like a light bulb was cracking, breaking up in front of our very eyes. And then... then... he was gone," Leia's voice dwindled to a whisper, her mouth downturned and bracketed by pain.

When she said nothing else, Rey ventured to ask, "Do you know what my grandfather did? Assimilating Ben's... _your_ Ben's energies?"

Leia nodded, her fingers twisting under Rey's.

"Leia, he's not really gone. Ben isn't _gone_. Grandfather force-bonded us, and I have always felt his energies over the years. And these days..." she paused as Leia turned sharply to her, "...I can see him, I can hear him, touch him."

 

***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying where this is going as much as I am! Thanks to RL being an absolute nosey parker, I haven't been able to write as fast as I would have liked to - so IWAH will be updated once a month here on.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](www.twitter.com/WrenTaz) or [Tumblr](tazwren.tumblr.com)!


	7. In Which Rey & Kylo Give Themselves Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year ago, today, I joined Ao3 so it's very fitting that I post a chapter of _this_ story today - this is the story closest to my heart and, truth be told, one I began writing 14 yrs ago before I recently moulded it into a Reylo fic. Thank you to everyone who's reading this!

                                                      

 

“Han, I need you to come home, now, please. There’s someone you have to meet,” Leia said into the phone as she showed Rose and Rey into the living room, waving at the L-shaped couch in front of a fireplace. “Oh, for God’s sake Han, I need you to just listen to me for once!” She glanced down at the seated girls, before turning and walking out of the room, evidently to continue the rest of her conversation in privacy.

Rey fidgetted, pulling the hem of her dress over her knees, as she shot Rose a look from under her brows. “Do you think he’ll come?” she asked, feeling nervous as she remembered Kylo’s insistence that they not involve his father.

“From what little I’ve seen of Leia, if she wants Han here, he’s going to get here one way or the other.” Rose pushed her glasses back on her nose and gazed in the direction that Leia had disappeared, “that is one forceful woman!”

“Yeah, but...”

Rose lay her hand over Rey’s and gave it a little shake, “I know what you’re thinking… about Kylo not wanting us to talk to Han?”

Rey nodded, biting her lip.

“Listen, I don’t know why he said what he did, but you gotta think Leia knows what’s best. He’s her son after all. If it makes you feel any better, I would just tell her about what Kylo said. Then she can decide.”

That made sense. A lot of sense. If she had parents, she would want them to know that she wasn’t dead. No matter what may have passed before. At least, that's what she thought. Not that they had had a spare moment to think after her proclamation at the restaurant. Leia had asked them if they were ok to shift over to her house and, since they hadn’t ordered yet, proceeded to whisk them away while placing a delivery order at the same time.

Leia walked back in and sat in the armchair across from the couch, placing her phone next to her on the side table. Leaning forward, propping her elbows on her knees, she clasped her hands and looked intently at Rey.

“Han, Ben's father, he's going to join us in about a half hour or forty minutes, if you don't mind waiting that long. I don't want you to have to repeat yourself to the both of us.”

Rey nodded, recognizing the levels of willpower and patience required to make the sacrifice Leia was, being willing to wait to hear about the welfare of the son she thought was forever lost. “Of course, whatever you think is best. There is one thing I do need to tell you though before Han gets here.”

She paused and looked at Rose who nodded for her to continue. Turning back to Leia, Rey took a deep breath and said, “When K… I mean Ben, when he asked us to help find his family, he was very emphatic to say not his father. I don't know why, but if Han is coming here, then you should know that this is probably not something Ben wants.”

Leia squeezed her eyes shut and dropped her head to her hands for a moment, before looking back up with a weary sigh. “He said that in so many words? He didn't want his father to know?”

Rey nodded, chewing on her lip, as the unease churned at her. She didn't like this, but she didn't want to go against what Kylo has asked of them either. It really sucked not knowing enough of his past to know what the history was, here. Especially since she could feel herself starting to like Leia. She suspected that had her grandfather never passed she and Leia might have become close. There was no help for it now, of course.

Seeing a look of determination come across Leia's face, Rey sat up, paying attention.

“Rey, when you said you can talk to Ben, can you talk to him now?”

“Um, yes I can talk to him anytime. Do you want me to?”

“Yes, please… I need him to know this before Han gets here. Can you please tell him -”

“Wait, Leia… you should tell him yourself.”

Leia looked at her dumbfounded for a moment before whispering, “Me? I… will I be able to see him?”

The hope in her voice was ripping at Rey, making her jump up and cross the room to Leia's side, taking her hands as she dropped to her knees next to the chair.

“Absolutely,” she promised, as she closed her eyes and turned her thoughts to Kylo.

As always, barely had she begun to exercise her Will when he materialised, taking form next to the fireplace. For once, he was not lounging against anything, and looked very ill at ease. His hands shoved into his front pockets, Kylo stood hunched over and Rey could see a nervous tic working under his eye. He cast quick looks around as he took in his surroundings, his jaw tightening as he saw Rey kneeling in front of his mother.

Rey ached to erase the tension she could see vibrating through him. What the hell had last happened to him that he was so wound up about seeing his family?

He knew, of course, that Rey would summon him when she met Leia. They had talked about it and agreed it was best that he not appear as spontaneously as he had been able to since their first kiss. However, he hadn't seemed quite as uncomfortable with the idea of it then as he did now.

His energies were colouring blue and white and grey, projecting his fear and… isolation?

Unable to stop herself, Rey extended her hand to Kylo, needing to reassure him that he was not alone. _Not_ any more, she thought at him as hard as she could.

Leia's eyes tracked Rey's gesture, her breath held before leaving her in a huff as Kylo stepped forward and took Rey's hand. With wide eyes, Leia drank in the first sight of her son in over a decade. Kylo kept his gaze on his mother, his anxiety softening in the face of the love and wonder even a force-blind man could see shining from her. She could not have been broadcasting louder if she tried.

Rey tugged on Kylo’s hand until he sank to his knees next to her. Leia reached out to touch him, stopping herself just before she did, fingers trembling a hair’s width away from her son. As Kylo leaned forward and brushed against her, a sob broke out of Leia. The next moment Kylo was wrapped around his mother, one hand tightly holding her to him, while the other remained in Rey’s grasp.

Turning away to give them a moment of privacy, Rey blinked her own rapidly blurring eyes. She could see Rose through the watery haze, surreptitiously wiping away a tear of her own as they let mother and son reunite. However, beyond Rose, the clock struck the hour, bringing Rey back to the matter at hand. Time was ticking and Han would soon join them. Not wanting to disturb the moment, but knowing that she had to, Rey turned back around.

“Kylo,” she said softly, slipping her hand up to rest on his shoulder. When he didn't respond, she gave him a little shake, “There’s something we need to talk about.”

She knew he heard her by the way his energies changed, a hint of weariness creeping in, as though he knew this brief moment of comfort had to end. He slowly lifted his head from Leia's lap, wiping at his face with the back of a hand, remaining leaning against her knees. With a sigh, he turned to Rey, his eyes searching hers as he asked, “What is it, Princess?”

Leia drew a sudden breath in a gasp and Kylo stiffened, a quick flash of panic showing before he became stoic.

What was _that_? Something just happened and she had no idea what. Only that Leia was now looking between the two of them with sharp eyes, before settling back with what looked like a hint of smile. Seriously, what the heck was she missing here? Why was Leia looking at her like she knew something? Like she knew… oh. She knew. She knew? But… how...

Rey cast a desperate look at Rose who was watching with a confounded look on her face. She gave a little shake of her head and shrugged, indicating she had no clue about what was going on either.

“I think we have a lot to talk about, the three of us,” Leia said, as she steepled her fingers and propped them under her chin, “however, first things first.”

She levelled a look at Kylo, one that seemed to make him wilt, “What's this about not wanting to tell your father?”

Kylo looked away from her, his face hardening as he responded, “You know how he feels about me. You know how badly he will react if he finds out.” Rey could feel the whites and reds of his anger and isolation washing over her, also tinged green with… guilt?

“Finds out what? That the son he thought he had lost forever isn’t really gone?” Leia’s voice was sharp, “You don’t know what Han has been through since you… since what happened to you.”

Reaching out, Leia turned Kylo’s face back towards her, softening as she did, “Ben, what happened that first time, he was scared. But he wasn’t scared of _you_ , he was scared _for_ you. And he felt helpless, like nothing he had to offer you was what you needed.”

“What I needed was for my father to be there for me. Not throw a fit when I was already terrified of myself!” Kylo responded bitterly.

Leia sighed, before smoothing the hair back from Kylo’s forehead, “True, and he reacted badly. But you have to know, none of that was on account of you. It was Han turning on himself, on his own inability to do anything. Losing you almost killed him, Ben.”

As Kylo glanced up sharply, Leia nodded, “His heart… thankfully, we got him to the hospital in time,” she paused and caught Kylo by the chin, “Ben, he may not have always showed it in the best way possible, but you were always the center of Han's world. And your father should know about this,” she waved a hand, indicating him before glancing up at the clock, “and considering he will be here in about 20 minutes, you might want to rethink your stance.”

Somehow, Rey didn't think that was just a suggestion, going by the way Kylo swallowed and bit his lip. She really did want to do something to comfort him, or show him that he wasn't alone in all this, but she wasn't sure she had the nerve to do that right under Leia's eye. No matter how much affection Leia appeared to have had for Rey, the child she had known, Rey the adult still only knew her as her boyfriend's mom.

Hoo boy, she could see where Kylo got the steel in his spine from. And she used to think Rose was scary forceful - showed how little _she_ knew!

Kylo cast a quick glance at her, his lips pulling into a small smile, surprise tingeing him. Ah. Right. He heard that. Oh well, at least she could think reassurance at him if she couldn't show it physically. Rey must have been broadcasting loud and clear, for not only did Kylo reach up and squeeze her hand, but Leia gave her a sharp, knowing look as well. Crap. How much had she caught? There really had to be a way for her to be more careful with how loud she appeared to be thinking!

Leia let out a small laugh, and shook her head at Rey, “I can help you with that, maybe after.”

Rose looked dumbly from a suddenly blushing Rey to Leia, to Kylo and back, before throwing up her hands, “Seriously, am I the only one who has no idea what is going on?”

Leia gave her an abashed smile, “I'm sorry Rose, we're being rude. Force users tend to do that sometimes since we can pick up thoughts or emotions if they are not being shielded. It's not usually something I would respond to, but with Rey, I guess I can't help myself.” She stroked Rey’s cheek fondly. “It’s been far too long, child, and I still can’t believe you’re here after all these years. And with Ben! This is all just so…” Leia paused there, biting her lips as dampness gleamed in her eyes.

Rey couldn’t remember the last time someone had gotten this emotional over her. Well, not counting Rose, or Kylo. Kylo. It was funny, but she couldn’t think of him as Ben. She didn’t know Ben. Though, she had known him in the past. That was another thing. Why the heck couldn’t she remember? Had something happened to make her forget? Was this her chance to find out?

A slow excitement started to build in Rey, as she considered the fact that the answers could be right in front of her. She clutched at Leia’s hand urgently, pulling it down to hold. “Leia, would you know anything about why I can’t remember you, or K...Ben, from before?”

Leia looked quickly up at Kylo, who nodded as he confirmed, “Yeah, she had no idea who I was the first time she saw me.”

Drawing a deep breath, Leia sat back, covering her mouth with her hands as she considered Rey. After a moment, she waved at both of them to get up off the ground and sit down instead.

“Do you remember anything from when you were a child?” she asked after Rey and Kylo settled on the couch next to Rose.  

“I do; I remember growing up with my grandfather, I remember him teaching me about Willing and Wishing with the Force, I remember school, and also...” Rey paused and swallowed. She didn’t want to remember how she had felt when she had gotten the news of old Ben’s accident and eventual death. Kylo tightened his grip on her hand, lacing his fingers through hers, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

Leia must have picked up on what she was feeling, for she turned to Rose and asked, “How long have the two of you been friends? Were you in school together?”

Rose shook her head, “No, we only met in college, on pretty much the first day.”

“Hmm,” Leia lapsed into thought, tapping a finger against her lips as she did.

Eventually, she sighed and rubbed a hand over her face, “What I suspect, and I could be wrong, is that this may have something to do with the two of you being bonded.”

Kylo and Rey looked at each other, before turning back to Leia, worry winding through the both of them.

“Why would being bonded to me wipe away Rey’s memories of me? Or you?” he asked, leaning forward with a frown on his face.

“I am not entirely certain - I don’t really understand the bonding process and I don’t know what Obi-Wan was trying to do. Frankly, I have never heard of someone managing to Force-bond an Elemental.” She shook her head before continuing, “Of course, I was never much of student, or a User, come to think of it. We need someone who knows a whole lot more than I do about the Force.”

Kylo was silent for a moment before he reluctantly spoke, “Luke.”

Leia nodded, “Luke. Only... never tell him I said that he knows more than me.” Kylo offered her a wan smile at what was obviously a family joke.

Rose spoke up then, having thus far been silently watching a conversation that dealt in things she had never heard of before. “Where can we find Luke? Can we ask him to come here?”

Rey leaned forward, feeling Kylo’s reluctance bleed away into eagerness as he waited for his mother’s answer. Which was oddly slow in coming.

“There’s a problem. We don’t actually know where Luke is these days,” Leia finally said, looking off to the side, sadness written largely on her face

“What?!” Kylo spat.

“He… well, after what happened to you, Ben, he took off on his own, and over the last few years, completely fell off the grid. I don’t know where he is, or how to contact him.”

The trio on the couch exchanged dismayed glances and Rey could feel the despair starting to cloud Kylo, echoing her own. This was not good, not at all. There was no way she was going to know how to bring him back. Not without help. Not without training. And she suspected Leia was not going to be enough to take her abilities all the way to where she needed them to be. She couldn’t do this. Not alone. She couldn’t lose Kylo, not after finally finding him.

Kylo pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he dipped his head and spoke just loud enough for her to hear. “You’re never going to lose me, love. Not now. We’ll figure this out. Together. Don’t give up...”

Fighting back tears, Rey finally nodded, patting his knee as she pushed her fears away. Raising her head, she fixed Leia with an intent look, determination firming up her voice, “Then we either have to find Luke, or find a way to do this without him. Because I have to bring Kylo back.”

“Who’s Kylo?” a gravelly male voice asked from the entryway behind them.

Even as Rey whipped her head around to see who had spoken, the greens and blues colouring Kylo, guilt and fear intertwined, told her. His father. Han Solo.

An older, leaner version of Kylo stood in the doorway, with a silver mane of hair instead of a jet black one, a craggy yet handsome face, the years written haggard across it. He possessed the same swagger in his stance, and the same twist to his lips as he smirked across the room at Leia, spreading his hands out in a wide, expansive gesture.

“You wanted me, Princess? Well, here I am.”

_Oh ._

 

*** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, big love to [Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite) and [Dee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedreamer/pseuds/deedreamer) \- thank you for keeping me on the straight and narrow and helping edit my flights of fancy!
> 
> Come say hi! on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WrenTaz) or [tumblr](tazwren.tumblr.com).


	8. In Which Han Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han finds out, Rose has a possible solution and Kylo gets jealous. Just another day in Rey's life 😆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to stick to my monthly posting, so thank you so much to anyone still sticking with my sorry ass! You make this experience all the more rich for the reading!🥰

 

“Han, I need you to meet someone,” Leia started saying, holding a hand out in beckoning to her estranged husband. She paused, however, as Han came to an abrupt halt, his eyes trained on Kylo and Rey who rose slowly from the couch and turned to face him.

Kylo kept a tight hold on Rey’s hand, as much for his own reassurance as to remain visible. Sensing the uncertainty and anxiety colouring his energies yellow, Rey willed a stream of steadying thoughts at Kylo. The roil of emotion slowed under her touch and she could visibly see him straighten as Han stared at him in disbelief.

With slow, halting steps, Han stepped ever closer, his eyes roving over Kylo's face. Rey could see Han was struggling to speak, his throat bobbing as he swallowed hard, his eyes wide and fixed. Besides her, she could see Kylo's turmoil shift, and a sense of shame flooded him.

“Dad…” his voice creaked, sounding rusty and unused.

Han's face crumpled and he surged forward to haul Kylo into his arms. Though jolted by the sudden movement, Rey made sure to keep a tight hold on Kylo. Then, feeling his need to hold his father close, she slipped her other hand to clutch at the back of his t-shirt, letting her fingers graze his skin, as she released his hand. Biting her lip, Rey looked down and away - the emotion rolling off of Kylo was making her own spiral, and she couldn't help the tears welling up as she felt the greys and yellows surrounding him brighten to greens and blues. Finally, Kylo was making peace with himself, letting himself heal as he clutched Han closer.

Rey sniffed and wiped her tears away with one hand. As father and son unwrapped themselves from each other, Han caught sight of her standing close behind Kylo and crooked a bemused eyebrow. It was such a copy of what Rey had been used to seeing, only on another face, she couldn't help the sharp intake of breath.

“So, who's the lamb?” Han's gravelly voice could not have been more different from Kylo's smooth velvet, though the tone was exactly the same. She could see where he got his snark from.

Reaching a hand behind him, Kylo drew her forward, wrapping a hand around her shoulder as he looked down at her, his eyes warm, “This is Rey, she's the reason I'm here.”

“About that…” Leia interejected from where she'd been watching, discreetly wiping at her eyes, “let’s talk about this over lunch, shall we? Han, have you eaten?”

He shook his head and then turned to look quizzically at Rose, “Don't you work for me? Tico, right?”

Rose nodded, her eyes darting from Han's to Leia's.

“Well, yes, long story - we'll fill you in while we're eating.”

Herding everyone into the bright and airy dining room, Leia made to get the food they had brought back from the bistro. When Rey offered to come with her, she was waved off.

“You need to stay with Ben. Rose, come help me.” Leia swept out of the room, the other girl in her wake.

Eyeing each other carefully, Han and Kylo settled on opposite sides of the table.

Rey could sense Kylo's nervousness as his father swept them both with a knowing look, her fingers tightening around his in response to the blues and greys washing over him. He was letting his fear and isolation rise to the surface again. She couldn't help pressing against his arm as she sank into the chair beside Kylo, pushing thoughts at him.

_You got this. He doesn't hate you. And if he does, well, then, he can deal with me._

Next to her, Kylo chuckled, nudging her shoulder in return.

_Easy tiger._

Rey froze and turned to Kylo with her eyes wide.

_Did… did I just hear you… thinking?!_

Kylo's jaw dropped as he swung around to grab her by the shoulders.

“You _heard_ that?” His voice held a quaver, disbelieving, wondering.

Rey nodded mutely, her eyes shining, leaning in to swiftly kiss Kylo as she forgot all about the audience they had.

“AhEM!”

They broke guiltily apart to see Han sitting back with his arms crossed and watching them with a bemused look on his face.

He pointed between the two of them, and shook his head, “More Force stuff? Do I want to know what just happened?”

“ _What_ just happened?”

They all turned at the sound of Leia's question as she walked in, Rose behind her, bearing platters of steaming food.

Kylo and Rey both started speaking at the same time before he subsided and sheepishly gestured for her to go ahead.

“I can hear Kylo's thoughts! That's never happened before!” Rey leaned forward in excitement, “It must mean the bond's getting stronger!”

“Who's Kylo?” Han looked around in confusion, “No-one bothered answering the _last_ time I asked.” He flicked a glance at Leia who sank into the chair next to him, reaching out to grip his hands.

“Sorry! I meant Ben!” Rey quickly said, flushing as she remembered they only knew him by that name.

“I've always meant to ask… what's with the 2 names, Solo?” Rose queried as she passed around plates and utensils, demurring at a sharp look from Han and muttering, “I mean, Ben. Sorry, boss.”

Leia waved her off, instead drawing the attention back to Kylo and Rey as she leaned forward to ask, “You can hear Ben thinking? Clearly?”

Rey nodded, exchanging a glance with Kylo as she did.

“Ben, have you stopped shielding?” the next question was accompanied by a sharp look.

Kylo paused as he thought, before shaking his head, “No, my shields are automatically in place. I've never dropped them drop in… well as far as I can remember now.”

With a considering hum, Leia leaned back, a hand over her mouth as she looked between Rey and Ben.

After a few mins of silence, Han quirked a wry grin across the table at Rose and reached for the food, “Better eat up, kid, while it's still hot. This could go on for a while.”

When Leia didn't react, Rose grinned and started serving herself from the dish. Rey quickly did the same at Kylo's urging, her Genie having no use for food himself.

Not for long, though, if she had things her way.

_We'll get there, one way or another._

Kylo's mental voice was as deep as his actual one, warming her as it sounded in her head. This, she could get used to.

She didn't have long to get used to it though before Leia dropped her hands and spoke to them again.

“You're right Rey, the bond must be getting stronger. I haven't been able to breach Ben's shields and trust me, I've been trying with all my strength.”

“Mom!” Kylo protested, horrified at the thought of what she would have found had she entered his mind. His knee-jerk reaction, one Leia had probably only last seen very many years ago, dampened her eyes as she smiled fondly at him.

Rey swallowed hard at the emotions that washed over her - at this point she wasn’t even sure if they were her own, or if she was just feeling whatever Kylo was. Eitherways, it was enough that she knew the tears were not too far away if she didn’t keep them focused on action.

“What does that mean, do you think? Will it be easier to bring him back?” her voice was hoarse, earning her a sympathetic look from Leia.

“Bring him back from where?” Han interjected, before Leia could respond, looking around the table in confusion before gesturing with his fork, “Ben’s right here.”

“I… its time we filled you both in on what’s been happening the past week or two.” Rey looked from Han to Leia, and took a deep breath, wrapping her hand around Kylo’s before she spoke.

“You know what happened to K..Ben when he drew too much of the force, all those years ago?”

Han and Leia nodded in unison, looking at each other before fixing their eyes on their son.

“And you know my grandfather managed to assimilate his force energies and keep him from completely disintegrating,” Rey ignored the sharp intake of breath from Han to keep going, “This meant that the essence of Ben was not lost, but he could not be reshaped in… well, human form let’s just say.”

She paused here, looking at Kylo, who then took the story up. “Sometime after that, and I'm not quite certain when, I had no knowledge of time passing as such, Old Ben performed a bonding ritual.  He had… remade me into an Elemental, a genie if you will. And he tied my elemental energies to Rey's with the bond. In a way that balanced me out, and I think made me less susceptible to losing control.”

Kylo stopped, his jaw working as he considered something. Rey blinked as she sensed what he was about to say, in the fraction of a second before he did.

“I think he knew there was a chance I could be brought back. And the bond with Rey, I think, is meant to be like a safety valve,” here he squeezed the fingers he held in his grasp, “for both of us. It balances both our powers.”

Here Rey picked up the narration again, “I'm not sure why, but I have no memory of the actual process or of being bonded. However, I suspect this was just before grandfather's accident. My first recollections of Kylo are from around then.”

_Yeah, they are._

She resolutely ignored the smirk she could just _hear_ in Kylo's tone, trying not to blush at the thought of the nature of those recollections.

Rey was saved by Han leaning forward to interrupt, pointing at his son.

“Wait, so _you're_ Kylo? Why do you have another name?”

Kylo nodded, opening his mouth to say something before stopping and looking helplessly at Rey, distress tinging his mental voice.

_How do I tell him I don't know why my name is Kylo, but it is?_

_I don't care why your name is Kylo. I just care that you're here._

Rey held his eyes as she verbally responded to Han, “I think when Ben was forced in his Elemental form, it may have been like being born into a new identity. As Kylo. At least, that's what I think.” he voice was soft but clear, her gaze unwavering.

“That… sounds about right.” Kylo agreed, huskily, his distress fading in the face of her calm conviction.

Before they could fall further into each others eyes, Rose spoke up, “Wait, so if this bond is getting strong enough that you can actually _hear_ each other in your heads, does it affect how much more real Kylo is to the rest of us?”

At Rey's sharp look, Rose put her hands up, continuing in an exasperated tone, “I don't mean he's not real, babe… I'm just asking if he needs you to be touching him to be seen by us.” A smirk graced Rose's lips as Rey flushed in response to the thought of _touching_ Kylo.

_You can touch me anytime, love._

Kylo's eyes were now glittering with mirth as he took in her sudden embarrassment. Wicked creature!

_Shut up Kylo!_

Ignoring Kylo's very real chuckle, Rey looked around the table. “Let's find out, shall we?” and she very dramatically dropped his hand.

“ _HOLY_ shit!” Han abruptly sat back in his chair, his eyes wild, hand blindly reaching for Leia, as he stared at the space his son used to occupy.

“I'm sorry! Are you ok?! I didn't mean to spring that on you like that… I wasn't thinking…” Rey cried out, quickly grabbed a hold of Kylo's hand with an guilty pang. She'd forgotten all about Han's bad heart!

As Kylo winked back into view, Han let out a shuddering breath, tightening his grip on Leia's hand. For a moment everyone watched Han anxiously, collectively sighing in relief when he smirked at Kylo.

“That is some next level shit, kid. I'm guessing there's more to this story? Let's hear it.”

Settling down, Rey then recounted everything from the beginning as she knew it - the years of seeing Kylo in her dreams, the loneliness, that afternoon when she exercised her Will in his direction, and Kylo's subsequent constant presence.

As she spoke, Rey didn't miss the sharp, amused look Leia gave her when she mentioned the dreams, though she didn't detail exactly what _kind_ of dreams they were. She really was going to have to learn to shield, and soon.

Not wanting to talk about how she and Kylo grew close, Rey glossed over the time they spent together, and instead turned to Rose.

“Once we told Rose the whole story, it was her idea to see if there was anyone else who could help train me, or help bring Ben back.”

Uncharacteristically flushing as all eyes turned to her, Rose shrugged a shoulder “Once I knew his name, everything fell into place, and here we are.”

“Here we are, indeed - thank you, Rose, for helping us get our son back.” Leia smiled warmly at her, reaching a hand out for Rose to grasp, before she turned back to Rey, “And I still can't believe _you're_ here, Rey, after all these years…and with our Ben... though, I suspect this is exactly as Old Ben wanted.”

“But what now? You said Luke is possibly the only one who can help…” Rey leaned forward, itching for some momentum now that the tale was told.

Leia shared a look with Han, before spreading her hands, “We're going to have to track him down, one way or another. And I suspect we'll have to get creative.”

Rey frowned, and next to her she could feel Kylo's unease stirring as well. “What do you mean?”

Sighing Leia flicked a glance around the table, “Let's just say Skywalker men can be extremely stubborn - if Luke doesn't want to be found, normal, _legal_ methods may not work.”

Rose perked up at this, “I may have an idea… there's someone who could help us if we need to… well, fly under the radar.” She tossed an apologetic look at Rey, one that spoke volumes.

No. She couldn't possibly mean… Rey started to shake her head.

_Poe._

“My friend, Poe.” Rose confirmed, prompting a rumbling growl from Kylo.

“Down boy, Solo men don't act like animals,” Han admonished, blithely ignoring the snort from his wife, “Let's hear Rose's idea.”

Scowling, Kylo nonetheless settled glaring at the table while Rose continued.

“Poe is… well, let's just call him an independent contractor with past connections with the Air Force. He might be able to help us find some clues to Luke's whereabouts through means not accessible to the rest of us.”

“I _like_ this girl, I hired a smart cookie.” Han looked admiringly around the table, as buoyed by Rose's idea as Rey was shrinking away from it.

“Rose, firstly, _how_ do you even know people like this? And secondly, Poe's never going to go for it… not after what happened!”

“Why, what happened?” Leia asked.

“I may have run out of a date with him.” Rey mumbled, shrinking back, not being able to stop herself cutting a look at Kylo.

“Don't tell me, I'll bet it had something to do with junior here.” Han smirked as he leaned back with his arms crossed. His tone might have been amused, but Rey did not miss how his gaze was magnetized to his son, not wandering far before it was pulled back to Kylo's face.

“Oh hush, Han.” Leia gently admonished, patting his knee.

Ignoring his parents, Kylo leaned forward to address Rose, “I don't like it, Rose. That guy was…” he paused while he tried to find something tangible to say, “weird - he smiled too much.”

At the bark of laughter, Kylo scowled, bristling as Rose slapped the table and grinned at him.

“Well of course he did - the man thought he was on a date! An idea he's been thoroughly disabused of, I can assure you. When you date mumbles 'sorry’ and fast walks out the door, it's a fair indication that things aren't going to go the way you think.”. This time the grin was directed at Rey who reddened further.

“Well _I_ think he sounds like just what we need right now. So let's bring him in. Rose, make the call.” Leia settled the matter before there could be more chatter, “Now let's get these dishes cleared up.”

Rey caught a sudden flash from Kylo before he pulled his hand from hers and disappeared.

_What just… Kylo? Kylo!_

There was no response, and she could suddenly hear nothing from him. Rey stared mutely at the empty seat next to her while she tried to make sense of what she'd sensed. That flash of green and white just before Kylo went - why was he afraid? And was he _jealous_ ? What had just happened? Why would he just up and leave all of a sudden? Had she _done_ something?

A soft touch on her shoulder startled Rey out of her whirling reverie, bringing her back to the now. Turning, she saw Leia regarding her with a sorrowful expression.

_I'm afraid I might be to blame for that rather abrupt departure._

Starting, Rey looked at her with wide eyes, her mouth falling open.

“I… _heard_ that! That was you, wasn't it?”

Leia nodded, smoothing the hair off of Rey's face as she did. “Yes, you can hear me fine when I want you to. However, you do need to learn to shield, unless you want me hearing every word you think. Right now, you're broadcasting very widely, child. And that my idiot son is the reason…” she sighed, before cupping Rey's chin as she continued, “This wasn't anything you did, Rey. I could feel Ben just now, like you did, and I'm afraid he feels like I'm choosing this Poe over him.”

Rey blinked at that. “But… you don't even know Poe! Why would K..Ben think that?”

Shaking her head Leia started to respond when Han spoke up “The kid's stubborn, just like his dad. He's always felt like we've been disappointed in him - and no amount of telling would make him believe otherwise.”

Rey looked from one to the other, as she said, “Then maybe he needs to see it, not hear it.”

Leia and Han exchanged a look before nodding. Then Leia chucked Rey under her chin, giving her a meaningful look “Be that as it may, there are a couple of things I need to make sure you learn - first, you need to shield, and quickly. There are some things a mother should not know about her son!”

Ignoring Rey’s furious blush, Leia pulled her out of the chair and loaded her arms with a half-full platter. As they walked out of the dining room, she continued sotto voice, “Second, you need a crash course in dealing with Skywalker and Solo men. I see much drama on your horizon, young Rey.”

Weighed down by more food than she’d seen on most days, and mind still buzzing with what she’d learned that afternoon, Rey could not have agreed more wholeheartedly.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azuwrite continues to save my ass with moodboards and edits 💙

**Author's Note:**

> Big Love
> 
> to [Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite) and [Dee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedreamer/pseuds/deedreamer/works) for helping beta this!


End file.
